Eternal Bond
by Just-Sky
Summary: Setelah pengorbanan Zero 10.000 tahun yang lalu, perdamaian antara bangsa vampire dan pemburu vampire pun akhirnya tercapai. Namun, sebuah perdamaian yang tercipta tersebut tak bisa berlangsung selamanya, terutama setelah waktu berlalu dan banyak masalah yang terjadi. Era monarki yang kedua pun akan kembali lagi, yang didasari oleh janji abadi Zero kepada keluarga Kuran
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Matsuri Hino. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam menulis fanfic ini

Warning: AU, slash, OOC, OC, typo, Mpreg, etc

Rating: T

Pairing: KanaZero

Genre: Family, hurt/comfort, romance

* * *

 **AN:** Fanfic ini adalah versi penulisan ulang dari The Kuran Family's Reunion. Kiryu Ren dalam serial Vampire Knight akan menjadi putra biologis dari Kaname dan Zero (bukan Zero dan Yuuki) serta posisinya menggantikan Rei yang merupakan OC di versi fanfic sebelumnya, ia lahir dalam era monarki vampire 10.000 tahun yang lalu dan dikenal sebagai Kuran Ren. Dalam seri ini, posisi the hooded woman dalam canon VK akan digantikan oleh Zero dengan sedikit pengubahan. Apabila terdapat pengubahan dalam canonnya, ingatlah fanfic ini adalah AU dan sengaja dirubah demi kepentingan cerita. Selamat membaca!

* * *

 **ETERNAL BOND**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Senandung itu, apakah dirinya bisa mendengar senandung merdu yang disuarakan oleh suara malaikat ibunya untuk sekali lagi? Dan apakah ini untuk terakhir kalinya ia akan bisa mendengarkan senandung tersebut tanpa perlu diimbangi oleh mimpi buruk yang akan membentang di kemudian harinya lagi? Kedua mata lavender milik sang anak laki-laki itu kembali berakhir untuk kesekian kalinya ketika pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut menggaung di dalam benaknya, menghantuinya dan mencoba untuk mencari ketidakbenaran yang terjadi di dalam dirinya. Ia tidak menginginkan ini, namun apa daya seorang vampire yang bahkan usianya belum genap 100 tahun mengandil alih keputusan yang telah diambil oleh kedua orangtuanya?

Ini semua tidak adil, Ren mengulang ungkapan itu berkali-kali di dalam kepalanya, bahkan ia tidak ingat sudah berapa banyak ia melakukan ini sejak keputusan yang diambil oleh orangtuanya diketahui oleh dirinya. Ren ingin menegaskan kalau dirinya tidak setuju akan rencana yang kedua orangtuanya lakukan, tidak untuk sekarang dan tidak untuk selamanya, ia tidak siap untuk kehilangan sang ibu hanya karena mereka ingin memutuskan tali kebencian yang mengikat para vampire dengan pemburu vampire di luar sana. Ayahnya menyebut Ren egois sementara ibunya hanya bisa memberikan senyuman sedih ketika warna mata yang identik dengannya bertemu pandang dengan milik Ren. Rasanya Ren ingin berteriak kepada mereka kalau untuk sekali dalam hidupnya ia ingin bertingkah egois. Tidak ada seorang anak yang ingin kehilangan ibunya, dan Ren bukanlah pengecualian di sini.

Keputusan untuk mengakhiri perang yang berkepanjangan ini mungkin adalah hal yang terbaik untuk diambil, namun bila artinya Ren harus melihat sang ibu mengambil jantungnya sendiri dan meleburnya untuk membuat senjata bagi para pemburu serta meninggalkan Ren dan ayahnya sendirian di muka bumi ini maka ia siap untuk menumpahkan darah siapapun yang mencoba menyentuh ibunya.

Pengorbanan vampire berdarah murni perlu untuk dilakukan, dan melihat kedua orangtua Ren adalah sepasang vampire berdarah murni dengan julukan sebagai pemimpin kerajaan vampire itu sendiri, maka sudah sewajarnya bila salah satu dari mereka melakukan pengorbanan ini untuk mengakhiri perang yang berkepanjangan tersebut. Hanya saja, apakah harus ibu Ren yang melakukannya? Tidakkah ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikannya?

Antara ibu dan ayahnya, Ren tak bisa memilih. Sang ibu tak ingin kehilangan sang Ayah, sementara ayahnya sendiri yang sebenarnya tak mau kehilangan sang Ibu tak bisa mengambil keputusan lain karena banyak suara sudah mengatakan kalau Kuran Zero, Raja kedua dari kerajaan vampire harus melakukan pengorbanan.

 _Ini tidak adil!_ Teriak Ren dalam hati. Dirinya mencengkeram bantal dengan begitu erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal tersebut. Tak henti-hentinya Ren meneriakkan ungkapan itu di dalam hatinya, dan tak lama setelah ia mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya sendiri, ia pun merasakan lelehan panas air mata menyentuh kedua pipinya dan membasahi bantal yang tengah ia pegang tersebut.

Kuran Ren adalah anak yang egois, begitu sang Ayah mengatakannya karena ia tak mau mengambil keputusan yang terbaik untuk semua orang. Ren tak mempedulikan hal itu, ia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang telah melahirkannya di dunia ini hanya demi perjanjian tak tentu macam perdamaian ini. Semua orang tahu kalau perdamaian antara vampire dan manusia itu adalah perjanjian yang tak tentu, sewaktu-waktu semua itu bisa berubah dan mereka kembali akan saling membunuh. Jumlah vampire berdarah murni yang ada di dunia ini mungkin tidak banyak, namun dengan kekuatan mereka saja maka semuanya bisa berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dan membuat kemenangan di pihak para vampire semakin telak. Kedua orangtua Ren yang dijuluki sebagai pemimpin monarki para vampire tak menginginkan pertumpahan darah di antara para vampire dan pemburu vampire semakin berkelanjutan, oleh karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk menyegel semua itu dalam sebuah pertukaran setara dimana salah seorang dari kedua pemimpin itu harus menyerahkan jantungnya untuk dilebur ke dalam tungku pengorbanan dan melihatkan metal yang berguna untuk menghalau para vampire.

Keputusan itu tidaklah disetujui oleh kebanyakan vampire berdarah murni, namun mereka semua tak bisa mengambil andil karena kedua orangtua Ren adalah pasangan yang paling kuat dan mampu memimpin kerajaan ini dengan tangan dingin.

Bila saja Ren tidak terlahir dalam keluarga Kuran mungkin dirinya tak akan sesedih ini, bahkan kemungkinan besar Ren tidak akan peduli pada apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Apakah ini adalah sebuah pendewasaan dalam sebuah realita yang ayahnya sering petuahkan padanya? Entahlah, yang jelas Ren tak menginginkan hal ini untuk terjadi.

Ia tahu dirinya tengah menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, namun ia tak peduli akan hal itu. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk peduli, yang ia inginkan adalah ibunya dan ibunya berada di sini untuk mengatakan kalau ia menolak pengorbanan itu. Namun rasanya keinginan yang Ren miliki akan menjadi sia-sia melihat siapa ibunya tersebut, Kuran Zero adalah orang paling keras kepala yang pernah Ren kenal, ia tak akan mengubah pikirannya sendiri dan akan meneruskan misinya sampai apa yang ia inginkan ia dapatkan, meski itu artinya nyawanya sendiri akan menjadi taruhannya. Hanya sang Ayah yang mampu menghentikan ibunya, namun sayangnya Kuran Kaname yang dijuluki sebagai vampire berdarah murni tertua sepanjang sejarah itu memiliki paham yang sama dengan Zero, bahkan Ren sangat yakin kalau ini adalah ide ayahnya.

"Pengorbanan untuk yang terbaik" adalah apa yang Kaname sebut di sini, Ren menganggapnya sebagai omong kosong. Kalau sang Ayah benar-benar mencabut nyawa ibu Ren dengan tangannya sendiri, maka ijinkanlah Ren untuk melakukan hal yang sama kepada sang Ayah.

Ren mengangkat wajahnya dari tempat ia menenggelamkan di bantal bulu miliknya tatkala ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar, sebuah aura yang begitu familier pun Ren rasakan dan membuat sang Pangeran vampire berdarah murni tersebut kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang tengah menjadi tumpuannya tersebut. Ia tak peduli kalau orang itu melihatnya menangis.

Suara ketukan pintu yang ada di luar itu berhenti, dan tak lama setelah itu suara pintu terbuka pun mulai terdengar sebelum seseorang yang memiliki aura kuat masuk ke dalam kamar pribadi sang Pangeran. Aura itu begitu kuat namun lembut pada saat yang sama, Ren sangat mengenalinya namun hati pemberontaknya meyakinkan dirinya untuk menghiraukan kehadiran dari orang itu. Ia marah, aura yang keluar dari tubuh Ren sudah cukup untuk memberitahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

"Ren," suara lembut itu menggema di telinga Ren, namun sang Pangeran terlalu keras kepala untuk menyahut maupun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk bertemu pandang dengan si pemanggil namanya tersebut. "Benar-benar keras kepala seperti Ayahmu."

Tawa kecil yang begitu merdu kembali terdengar di sana dan entah mengapa suara tersebut membuat degup jantung Ren berdebar kencang, ia pun menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih jauh lagi pada bantal yang menjadi tumpuannya.

Ren merasakan orang itu duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan menatapnya dengan begitu lembut, bahkan beberapa saat kemudian sang Pangeran itu pun merasakan sebuah tangan membelai rambutnya perlahan. Bujukan secara tak langsung dari gerakan tersebut mau tak mau membuat sang Pangeran mengangkat wajahnya secara perlahan, dan kini ia pun menemukan dirinya bertatap muka dengan sosok tegas namun elegan milik sang ibu dengan kedua mata yang begitu identik dengan miliknya itu menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian. Kuran Zero, meski berkali-kali Ren melihat sang ibu namun ia selalu menemukan dirinya tak pernah gagal untuk terpesona oleh sosok vampire berdarah murni tersebut.

Senyuman lembut pun kini terpatri di bibir Zero dan ia berikan dengan tulus untuk sang Pangeran. Ren menemukan dirinya begitu kaku, lidahnya kelu tak mampu berucap apapun serta anggota badannya mengkhianati otaknya sendiri, mereka tak mampu bergerak. Tangan yang membelai rambut silver miliknya tersebut kini beralih pada kedua pipinya, mengusap aliran air mata yang tadi sempat terjatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya, dan senyum yang terpatri di bibir Zero pun kini berubah menjadi senyum penuh kemakluman.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Ren?" Tanya Zero lagi, meski sang Raja vampire tersebut sudah mengetahui apa jawaban dari Ren namun ia masih menemukan dirinya lagi menanyakan hal itu kepada sang buah hati.

Pertanyaan 'apakah kau baik-baik saja' adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah Ren dengar ketika semua orang tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Ia tidak baik-baik saja, jauh dari kata itu sesungguhnya dan secara tak langsung ingin berteriak kepada dunia kalau penyebab ia tak baik-baik saja adalah salah dari dunia. Hanya saja tubuhnya yang tak lagi menerima perintah dari otaknya secara sementara hanya memberikan anggukan kecil, sebuah kebohongan pun tersampai dan Ren tak perlu menjadi seorang yang jenius untuk menangkap isyarat kalau sang ibu tak mempercayai ucapannya. Siapapun juga tak akan mempercayai makna anggukan yang terisyarat itu, karena semua tahu seorang anak tak baik-baik saja ketika mereka mendapatkan pengetahuan kalau mereka akan kehilangan Ibu mereka sendiri dan menyaksikan pengorbanan itu sendiri.

"Maafkan kami, Ren," ujar sang Ibu untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari itu. "Kami tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu dengan keputusan yang kami ambil, Ren. Namun, baik aku dan Ayahmu berpikir kalau pertumpahan darah yang terjadi di Bumi ini di antara bangsa vampire dan manusia sudah berlanjut terlalu lama. Kami lelah melihat banyak korban berjatuhan, Bumi sedang berduka karena semua kejadian ini dan kami pun menawarkan sebuah solusi untuk mengakhiri semua ini."

Ren menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum dirinya menyahuti ucapan dari sang Ibu, "Dengan mengorbankan dirimu, Ibu? Dengan memberikan jantungmu sebagai persembahan untuk membuat senjata yang mematikan untuk bertahan?"

Kedua tangan Zero pun kini memegang kedua bahu Ren dengan pelan, ia menatap sang buah hati dengan penuh keseriusan di sana. Ada satu hal yang tersaji di dalam mata berwarna lavender itu yang membuat Ren tak mampu untuk berucap.

"Bila sebuah jantung dari vampire tua ini adalah hal yang bisa mengakhiri perang, maka aku pun tak keberatan untuk mengorbankan diriku sendiri," jawab sang Ibu dengan begitu kalem. Tak sekali pun tatapan dari Zero beranjak dari sosok sang buah hati meski yang bersangkutan tahu bagaimana Ren ingin menghindari tatapan itu. Ia tak membiarkannya. "Banyak nyawa yang telah berkorban untuk mengakhiri perang, ada banyak anak-anak yang membiarkan diri mereka menjadi yatim piatu karena kedua orangtua mereka terbunuh dalam perang. Bahkan tak dapat dipungkiri kalau ada anak-anak yang meninggal di medan perang. Ren, bila sebuah jiwa mampu menyelamatkan beribu-ribu jiwa di dunia ini, maka pengorbanan pun harus dilakukan."

"Tapi kenapa harus dirimu, Ibu? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Kenapa harus Ibu yang melakukannya?" Ren yang selama ini terkenal sebagain anak yang tenang pun kini tak mampu mempertahankan kekalemannya ketika ia berada dalam tekanan. Tekanan emosional yang membuatnya harus berada dalam posisi ini.

Putra tunggal dari pasangan Kuran Kaname dan Zero ini sangat tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Zero, Bila sebuah nyawa dapat menyelamatkan banyak nyawa, maka pengorbanan pun perlu untuk dilakukan untuk mengakhiri semua pertumpahan darah ini. Namun dirinya masih berada dalam masa penyangkalan, pikiran kekananakan serta keegoisan dalam dirinya itu tak bisa menerima fakta bahwa orang yang harus dikorbankan itu adalah ibunya sendiri. Ren tak terima akan hal itu.

Kedua mata Ren terbelalak lebar saat ia menemukan dirinya didekap dengan begitu erat oleh sepasang tangan hangat milik ibunya dan ia pun kembali tenggelam dalam kehangatan, kali ini berada dalam pelukan Zero.

"Karena Ibu adalah Raja Vampire selain Ayahmu, Ren. Menjadi seorang pemimpin bukan hanya sekedar julukan semata yang diberikan kepada kami, menjadi seorang pemimpin artinya kami harus siap berkorban untuk kepentingan orang banyak. Dan bila nyawaku bisa menyelamatkan semuanya, maka aku siap untuk mengorbankan nyawa ini," kata Zero di telinga Ren. Sang Pangeran menemukan dirinya memeluk tubuh tegap milik sang ibu dengan sama eratnya, dan anak itu pun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Zero untuk menyembunyikan semua kesedihan. "Kami ingin menciptakan sebuah perdamaian bagi bangsa vampire dan manusia, oleh karena itu pertumpahan darah yang terjadi di muka bumi ini harus dihentikan. Antara Ibu dan Ayah, Ibu pun memilih diri Ibu untuk dikorbankan untuk menyelamatkan kalian berdua."

Ren tahu itu dengan jelas, satu dari kedua orangtuanya harus dikorbankan untuk menciptakan perdamaian, dan Zero adalah Zero maka ia pun memilih dirinya sendiri untuk berkorban. Zero terlalu mencintai Kaname untuk mengizinkan sang Raja vampire tersebut untuk berkorban, dan ia pun tak sampai hati untuk memilih Ren sendiri mengorbankan dirinya kalaupun ada pilihan dimana Ren masuk ke dalam daftar bodoh itu.

"Perdamaian ini tak tentu, Ibu... Ibu tak perlu berkorban... aku,-" Suara Ren tercekat di tengah ucapannya. Dengan susah payah ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tak mau kehilangan Ibu!"

Telinga Ren menangkap suara lembut milik ibunya membentuk tawa kecil, dan detik berikutnya Ren menemukan dirinya kembali bertemu mata dengan sang Ibu serta menerima sebuah senyuman kecil di sana.

"Kami tahu kalau perdamaian ini bersifat tak tentu dan sewaktu-waktu bisa pecah, namun Ibu yakin kalau semua mau menjaga perdamaian yang kami ciptakan maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya pada kalian berdua," di sini Zero pun mencium kening sang buah hati dengan lembut, dan ia tak mampu menahan sebulir air mata untuk tidak turun dari pelupuk matanya. "Ibu juga tak ingin pergi dan meninggalkan dua orang yang Ibu kasihi di dunia ini sendiri. Namun Ren jangan khawatir, meski Ibu sudah tak ada bersama kalian berdua secara fisik tapi Ibu akan selalu menjaga kalian. Ibu berjanji akan menemui kalian suatu saat nanti, kalau sebuah reinkarnasi itu memang ada maka Ibu berjanji akan kembali kepada kalian berdua dan kita bertiga pun akan hidup seperti sedia kala."

Ren memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat lamanya, ia mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak terlalu terbendung oleh emosi yang negatif ketika bersama dengan Zero. Sebuah teori reinkarnasi yang Zero ucapkan itu terdengar seperti khayalan belaka yang tak benar kenyataannya, namun ungkapan yang masih meragukan itu entah kenapa mampu membuat sang Pangeran menjadi tenang kembali. Ren pun kembali membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Zero.

"Ta-" ungkapan Ren yang berisi kalau rasanya mustahil untuk jiwa yang sudah pergi untuk kembali lagi pun terpotong saat sebuah telunjuk bertemu dengan bibir Ren, memotong ucapan itu bahkan sebelum Ren mampu merangkainya.

"Hush... Ibu sudah berjanji untuk kembali, apa yang perlu kau lakukan adalah percaya pada Ibu," di sini Zero pun tersenyum dengan lebar dan mengangkat kelingking tangan kanannya di hadapan Ren. "Ren percaya pada Ibu 'kan?"

Meski berat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu namun tak perlu diragukan lagi kalau Ren sangat mempercayai Zero.

"Aku percaya pada Ibu," sahut Ren. Dan ia mengaitkan jari kelingking kanannya dengan milik Zero. "Ibu berjanji untuk kembali untukku dan Ayah suatu saat nanti."

"Iya, ibu berjanji. Janji kelingking di antara kita."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari itu, Ren pun mulai merasakan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut yang semua itu ditujukan kepada sang ibu. Sebagai penghormatan serta kasih sayang yang ia terima dari Zero. Meski dirinya masih ragu dengan konsep 'kembali' yang Zero katakan, namun ia percaya akan perkataan Zero kalau suatu saat sang Ibu akan kembali untuk dirinya dan sang Ayah.

Kedua vampire berdarah murni tersebut saling melempar senyum untuk satu sama lain, bahkan tak jarang keduanya mempertemukan kedua kening mereka untuk saling bersentuhan dan bertukar pikiran. Ren tak menyadari kalau perasaannya kini sudah jauh lebih baik dibandingkan beberapa hari sebelumnya, mungkin ini karena pengaruh sang Ibu yang begitu mampu memanipulasi emosinya tersebut. Apapun itu, ia akan membuat memori terakhir dengan ibunya menjadi menyenangkan.

Anak itu melihat ekspresi Ibunya kembali menjadi kalem seperti semula, dan dari sudut matanya ia menemukan sang ibu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku kemeja yang ia kenakan. Sebuah liontin kaca bening yang berbentuk seperti air mata besar sebagai intinya pun tersaji di hadapan Ren, di dalam gelas kaca liontin tersebut Ren melihat warna merah yang ia yakini adalah darah di sana.

"Liontin ini terbuat dari darah Ibu. Ayahmu telah membantu Ibu untuk membuat ini, sebagai memento untuk Ren agar ia tak melupakan ibu. Apa kau mau menerimanya?" tanya sang Ibu dengan tenang.

Ketika Ren menemukan dirinya mengangguk, Zero pun segera memasangkan liontin berwarna perak tersebut pada leher Ren dan menyembunyikan inti liontin tersebut di balik baju yang Ren kenakan.

"Ibu akan selalu bersamamu. Ingatlah, Ren, apapun yang terjadi Ibu akan selalu kembali untuk kalian berdua suatu saat nanti."

* * *

"Apakah ini adalah keputusan tepat yang kita ambil, Zero?" Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang berjalan di sampingnya itu kembali menanyakan pertanyaan hal yang sama seperti pertanyaan Putra mereka.

Zero menemukan hal ini sangat lucu, namun seperti biasanya ia tidak memberikan komentar itu untuk suaminya. Kuran Kaname, meski ia terlihat begitu dingin dengan topeng es yang selalu terpatri di wajah tampannya ia adalah seorang individual yang lembut dan pengertian, Zero tak mungkin menikahi lelaki itu bila Kaname tak mampu mengerti dirinya. Dan andai saja keduanya tak menikah maka Ren yang merupakan anugerah terindah yang Zero terima dari Tuhan pun tak akan berada di antara keluarga kecil mereka.

"Kalau ini bukanlah keputusan yang tepat, maka tak mungkin aku menyetujui untuk melakukan ini bukan?" Jawab Zero dengan tenang. Kedua kakinya menuntunnya ke arah kandang kuda yang terletak tak jauh dari kediaman kuran yang sudah menjadi rumah mereka bertiga sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia mencengkeram lengan Kaname dengan erat ketika suaminya itu menuntunnya untuk menghampiri seekor kuda yang telah dipersiapkan oleh pengurus kuda mereka.

"Aku tahu hal itu. Mungkin yang kurasakan sekarang ini adalah tak lebih dari keraguan dan keegoisan belaka. Apa yang akan kita lakukan adalah yang terbaik untuk menghentikan perang, namun rasanya aku masih tak rela untuk kehilanganmu."

"Kaname, baik dirimu dan Ren memang begitu mirip. Dasar Ayah dan anak," Zero menggelengkan kepalanya singkat sebelum ia memberikan anggukan kepada pengurus kudanya untuk pergi dari sana. Ia ingin berbicara secara empat mata dengan Kaname tanpa ada yang mengganggunya. "Tak hanya dirimu yang merasa takut akan semua ini. Aku pun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, aku takut meninggalkan kalian berdua sendirian setelah aku pergi. Aku sudah meyakinkan Ren kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja meski kita berdua tahu kalau semua tak akan baik-baik saja, namun aku percaya baik dirimu dan Ren mampu menghadapinya berdua."

Keduanya pun menghentikan langkah kaki mereka ketika mereka berdua sampai di samping kuda bersurai putih yang merupakan kuda kesayangan Zero, yang nantinya akan Zero gunakan untuk mencapai bangunan tempat pengorbanan akan dilakukan. Kaname dan Ren akan menyusul Zero setelah ia pergi ke sana.

Kedua mata merah kecoklatan milik Kuran Kaname melihat sang Suami melepas sebuah jubah berwarna kelabu dari lipatannya dan mengenakan jubah itu untuk menutupi tubuhnya minus kepala dan wajah pendamping hidupnya itu.

"Mungkin ini kedengarannya gila, Kaname, namun aku berjanji pada Ren kalau suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali pada kalian. Dan aku menjanjikan hal yang sama kepadamu juga," sang Raja pendamping itu pun mendekati sosok tinggi sang suami dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi ia pun merangkul leher Kaname dengan kedua lengannya sebelum menatap hangat mata milik sang Raja vampire. "Tolong jaga Ren selama aku pergi, Kaname. Aku percayakan dia padamu."

Kaname menemukan dirinya mengangguk setuju, tanpa perlu Zero katakan pun ia akan menjaga Ren dengan sepenuh hati karena anak itu adalah buah cinta dari mereka berdua dan satu-satunya yang akan Kaname miliki setelah Zero pergi meninggalkannya. Ia pun merengkuh tubuh Zero dalam pelukannya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman ringan untuk menahan rindu yang nanti akan ia rasakan untuk selamanya. Bibir lembut dari Zero itu membuat Kaname semakin berat untuk melepaskan sosok yang ada dalam pelukannya itu pergi, ia tak ingin berpisah dengan pendampingnya.

Mungkin Kaname mengatakan kalau Ren adalah sosok anak yang egois karena tak merelakan kepergian Zero, padahal orang yang paling tak rela akan perpisahan ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri. Sama seperti Ren, Kaname adalah sosok orang yang sangat egois dan posesif kepada Zero, bahkan mungkin sifat buruknya itu jauh melebihi dari apa yang Ren miliki. Sang Raja vampire itu pun menemukan dirinya tengelam dalam ceruk leher Zero, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia pun membiarkan taringnya memanjang sebelum ia menggigit leher sang pendamping untuk meminum darahnya.

Warna merah darah pada iris matanya itu menandakan keposesifan seorang Kuran Kaname kepada Kuran Zero, bahkan tanpa tanggung-tanggung ia pun meminum darah sang suami di tempat terbuka seperti ini untuk menandakan kalau Zero adalah miliknya. Aroma manis yang menggiurkan dari darah murni milik Zero menguar di udara dan membuat siapapun tergoda untuk mendekat serta mencicipinya, namun aura penuh kekuatan yang terlontar dari tubuh Kaname mencegah hal itu untuk terjadi.

Pijatan ringan pada kulit kepalanya itu membuat kedua mata Kaname yang terpejam terbuka, dan setelah ia puas meminum darah murni milik pasangannya ia pun langsung menjilat bekas luka gigitannya di leher Zero untuk menyembuhkannya. Setelah puas, ia pun kembali menatap sosok Zero.

"Ini bukanlah selamat tinggal kalau apa yang kau katakan adalah benar, Zero," kata Kaname, ia pun kembali mengecup bibir Zero untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum bibirnya beristirahat pada kening sang vampire berambut keperakan itu. "Baik aku dan Ren akan menantimu."

Zero menganggukkan kepalanya, ia pun menyematkan sebuah cincin berwarna perak pada tangan Kaname yang balik menggenggam benda itu. "Aku mengerti. Tolong berikan benda itu pada Ren, katakan padanya kalau benda ini adalah perlindungan terakhir yang bisa aku berikan padanya. Meski aku tahu kau akan menjaganya, aku juga ingin berpartisipasi di sini."

"Tentu, kau adalah Ibunya di sini."

Kedua sejoli itu saling mendekap tubuh satu sama lainnya dan bertukar kehangatan untuk yang terakhir kali, dan ketika mereka berdua sudah cukup puas maka dengan perlahan Kaname melepaskan tangannya dari sosok sang Suami. Ia melihat Zero mengulaskan sebuah senyuman kecil sebelum ia mengenakan kerudung jubahnya untuk menutupi kepalanya dan menciptakan sedikit bayang-bayang pada wajahnya. Ia pun membantu Zero untuk menaiki kuda yang telah dipersiapkan itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Kaname. Tolong jangan terlarut dalam kesedihan," ujar Zero lagi, kedua tangannya memegang tali kekang kudang yang ia tunggangi.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku, Zero, impian kita berdua tak akan mati," sahut Kaname seraya mendekati sosok Zero dan Zero pun membiarkan tubuhnya membungkuk sesaat untuk mencium bibir Kaname terakhir kalinya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Ketika Zero mengakhiri ciuman di antara keduanya dan bersiap untuk pergi, ia pun kembali mengulaskan senyuman kecil kepada Kaname. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kaname. Kau dan Ren, aku mencintai kalian berdua sampai kapan pun."

Dengan ucapan terakhir yang terlontar dari bibir Zero, Kaname pun melihat bagaimana Zero menarik tali kekang kudanya dan memerintahkan kuda tersebut untuk beranjak dari tempat itu, pergi dari hadapan sang Raja vampire yang terlihat sudah mampu menerima semua kenyataan yang ada. Meski Zero sudah pergi dari hadapannya, Kaname masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, ia masih setia berada di sana dan menatap sosok Zero yang semakin lama semakin menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam bersama kuda yang ia tunggangi tadi. Belum juga satu menit berlalu ia sudah merasakan kalau ia merindukan sosok Zero berada di sampingnya, ia tak tahu bagaimana dirinya bisa bertahan tanpa Zero berada di sisinya. Namun pikiran itu pun segera ditepis oleh Kaname, meski Zero sudah tak berada di sini bersamanya namun ia masih memiliki Ren, buah cinta mereka berdua yang mereka cintai lebih dari apapun.

Bibir Kaname pun melengkung sedikit untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil ketika ia merasakan sebuah aura yang sedari tadi tersembunyi kini mulai nampak, sepertinya sang pemilik sudah tak enggan lagi untuk menampakkan dirinya. Kaname pun berbalik, kedua mata merah marunnya menatap sebuah pohon besar yang tumbuh tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini, dan dari balik pohon itu ia menemukan sosok sang Pangeran berdarah murni bersandar di sana dengan kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku celana, menatap bulan untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

Sosok Kuran Ren begitu mirip dengan sosok Zero, ia banyak melihat sosok Zero dalam diri Ren meski perawakan sang Pangeran bisa dikatakan lebih mirip dengan Kaname. Buah hati mereka berdua benar-benar kombinasi yang sempurna antara Kaname dengan Zero.

"Ren," panggil Kaname dengan lembut.

Sang Raja vampire melihat bagaimana putra semata wayangnya itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang rembulan untuk bertemu pandang dengan Kaname. Warna mata yang begitu identik dengan milik Zero itu pun menatapnya dengan lekat, mereka terlihat begitu tenang dan tak ada emosi yang terlihat dalam bola mata itu. Ren memang terlahir sebagai individual yang begitu tenang, begitu mirip dengan Kaname.

"Ayah," balas Ren. Ia pun menegapkan tubuhnya sebelum kedua kakinya membawa tubuhnya untuk mendekat pada Kaname, sesuatu permintaan tak terucap dari sang Ayah.

Keduanya pun kini berhadapan antara satu sama lainnya, tak ada yang mencoba membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Hanya tatapan yang diberikan satu sama lainnya cukup untuk menggambarkan apa yang tengah mereka rasakan, dan tanpa ada ragu lagi Ren pun membiarkan dirinya terus mendekat pada sosok kuat sang Raja vampire dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada sosok sang Ayah yang balik memeluknya dengan erat.

Tanpa perlu ungkapan verbal Kaname sudah tahu kalau Ren telah mendengar semua, pembicaraan yang ia dan Zero miliki, bahkan kedua Raja vampire tersebut mengizinkan Ren untuk mendengarnya secara sengaja meski yang bersangkutan tak menyadarinya. Hanya Ren yang Kaname miliki di dunia ini, dan ia bersumpah baik kepada dirinya dan juga kepada Zero kalau ia akan melindungi putra mereka satu-satunya. Ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan yang Zero lakukan untuk mereka semua.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca

Author: Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Matsuri Hino. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam penulisan fanfic ini

Warning: AU, slash, OOC, OC, bloods, death, Mpreg, typo, etc

Rating: T

Pairing: KanaZero

Genre: Family, hurt/comfort, romance

* * *

 **ETERNAL BOND**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Bangunan yang ada di hadapannya itu bisa dikatakan seperti bangunan berhantu dalam buku cerita yang sering ia baca sewaktu kecil, begitu suram dan dipenuhi oleh aura negatif yang menguar dari sana. Mencegah siapapun yang tak memiliki keperluan di sana untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya, dalam artian singkat ia menganggap aura tersebut kurang bersahabat. Meski demikian ia juga menemukan satu aura berbeda yang berasal dari sana, sebuah aura yang mengisyaratkan kesedihan serta tragedi yang tak pernah kunjung padam, membuat orang yang mengerti sejarah kenapa bangunan itu dibangun akan menitikkan air mata mereka tanpa perlu mereka sadari akan apa yang terjadi.

Sungguh bangunan yang sangat unik, ia berpikir demikian untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum dengusan singkat pun terdengar darinya. Bila saja ia tak memiliki urusan di sana maka ia pun tak akan repot-repot untuk mengunjungi tempat ini, bahkan bila ia dibayar sekali pun ia tak akan mau menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu. Pemuda yang terlihat layaknya seperti remaja berusia 15 tahun tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya tatkala angin malam yang dingin menerpanya, menyambut kehadirannya di daerah itu dengan setengah bersahabat dan setengah tidak. Lihatlah, bahkan angin malam yang mendiami tempat itu juga memperlihatkan kalau ia tak boleh ada di sana, tak menyambutnya dan kemungkinan besar menginginkan ia untuk enyah secepat mungkit. Andai saja ia tak punya alasan yang kuat, mungkin dirinya juga akan segera berbalik sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu untuk selama-lamanya.

Ren baru menoleh ke samping ketika ia merasakan sentuhan di punggung kecilnya, sang Ayah yang sudah sampai akhirnya menampakkan kehadirannya dan kini sudah mengambil tempatnya berdiri tepat di samping sang Pangeran. Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun antara satu sama lainnya, pasangan Ayah dan anak itu pun langsung melangkah maju untuk memasuki bangunan tua yang terlihat tak bersahabat itu, mereka memiliki sebuah kepentingan yang tak bisa ditunda dan siapapun yang menghalangi langkah keduanya maka maut adalah yang menjadi jawaban.

Baik Ren maupun Kaname terus berjalan beriringan, keduanya masih membisu dan tak ingin memecah kesunyian semi-nyaman yang tercipta di antara mereka bahkan ketika keduanya sudah memasuki bangunan tersebut. Aura yang kuat dan berasal dari Zero pun dapat mereka rasakan di sana, begitu kuat dan sangat mendominasi. Ren mengagumi betapa aura itu mampu menggantikan suasana dari bangunan yang kelihatan tak bersahabat ini. Bila di luar bangunan ini mengeluarkan aura yang mengancam siapapun untuk menjauh, maka ketika dirinya memasuki bangunan ini maka suasana seratus delapan puluh derajat lah yang ia temui. Tempat ini memiliki aura yang kuat, begitu mengundang, dan entah kenapa penuh akan kekuatan. Ren seperti mampu mencicipinya di ujung lidahnya bila ia mau.

Aura kuat dari vampire berdarah murni, aura ibunya yang tak pernah Ren lupakan, ia mengulang ucapan itu di dalam benaknya. Dan bila Ren melirik sang Ayah dari sudut matanya maka ia pun akan menemukan sang Raja vampire tersebut memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan dirinya. Aura dari Zero memang sangat kuat, bau darah dari sang Ibu tercium dari segala penjuru tempat itu. Andaikata di sekeliling tempat ini tidak dipasang segel yang begitu kuat oleh Kaname untuk mencegah siapapun kecuali keluarganya serta beberapa petinggi pemburu vampire untuk masuk ke dalamnya, pasti akan banyak vampire yang sudah mendekati tempat ini dan menyerang sang Raja vampire kedua tersebut.

Dalam hati Ren berjengit kala membayangkan apa yang terjadi bila sang Ayah tak mempersiapkan tempat ini untuk sang Ibu, bisa saja kejadian buruk akan terjadi dan pengorbanan yang dilakukan ibunya pun akan menjadi sia-sia. Kedua vampire berdarah murni tersebut menuruni anak tangga yang disediakan di lantai pertama untuk turun ke dasar lantai, dimana altar pengorbanan yang sudah disediakan pun berada di sana.

Begitu Ren memasuki lantai dasar dengan penerangan yang berasal dari lilin serta tungku perapian besar yang ada di sana, hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah perasaan aneh yang begitu kuat dan aura dari sosok Zero pun menghantam tubuhnya dengan begitu telak. Andaikata bukan Kaname yang meletakkan telapak tangannya pada punggung Ren maka sang Pangeran pun akan menemukan dirinya jatuh terduduk di sana. Anggukan singkat pun ia berikan kepada sang Ayah sebelum ia melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama Kaname untuk memasuki ruangan besar tersebut, semakin dekat mereka dengan altar pengorbanan dimana tungku peleburan pun berada maka semakin kuat pula aura serta aroma darah milik Zero mereka rasakan.

Ren bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, namun sebagai anak yang begitu menyayangi ibunya tersebut ia tak mampu menggambarkan pengorbanan berdarah yang Zero lakukan di dalam sana, ia tak sanggup untuk membayangkan ibunya yang begitu baik hati dan kuat terbaring di atas altar dengan tubuh bersimbah darah, menanti kematian untuk menjemputnya sebelum sirna untuk selamanya.

"Ren," panggilan singkat dari Kaname pun membuyarkan lamunan yang Ren miliki, membuat sang Pangeran berambut warna perak tersebut menoleh untuk sekali lagi ke arah sang Ayah yang kini tengah menggenggam lengannya dengan lembut. "Jangan takut, Ibumu sudah menunggu kita berdua di sana."

Dan Ren yang merasakan lidahnya sedikit kaku sehingga tak mampu menanggapi ucapan dari Kaname pun membiarkan sang Ayah untuk menuntunnya berjalan mendekat, dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua pun memasuki ruangan altar pengorbanan.

Ruangan yang begitu temaram dengan cahaya yang sangat minim, namun minimnya cahaya tersebut tak mengakibatkan Ren untuk tidak mampu melihat ke dalam. Penglihatan vampire-nya yang tajam mampu melihat dari segala penjuru di dalam sana. Ia menemukan lima orang pemburu vampire yang mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam lengkap dengan kerudung jubah terpasang di atas kepala mereka, mereka mengerubungi sebuah altar dimana sebuah sosok yang sangat Ren kenali tengah berbaring di sana dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah. Ketika Kaname mendekat dan mengeluarkan aura yang begitu kuat, kelima sosok berjubah hitam pun langsung menyingkir, memberikan celah masuk kepada mereka berdua untuk mendekat.

Ren melihat bagaimana dada sang Ibu naik turun dengan tidak seimbang, kulitnya yang memang sudah pucat kini kehilangan cahayanya dan lebih mirip dengan putihnya kertas. Ia berada dalam kesakitan yang luar biasa, namun sebisa mungkin Zero tak memperlihatkannya kepada dua orang yang sangat berharga baginya tersebut ketika mereka mendekat, bahkan Ren pun berspekulasi ketika sang Ibu membiarkan para pemburu vampire ini meminum darahnya serta mengambil jantung dari tubuhnya ia pun tak menampilkan ekspresi penuh kesakitan.

"K-Kana-me...R-R-Ren.." Zero memanggil kedua vampire berdarah murni tersebut ketika ia merasakan mereka berdiri di samping kiri dan kanan altar tempatnya berbaring. Dengan begitu susah payah ia pun membuka kedua matanya dan melihat dua orang keluarganya tersebut menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran yang terpetak jelas di mata mereka. Ia membiarkan Ren menggenggam jemari tangan kanannya ketika sang Pangeran berlutut tepat di samping altar, menatap sosok rapuhnya.

"Zero," gumam Kaname dengan lembut, jemari tangannya membelai poni rambut milik Zero dan membiarkan kehangatan dari tangannya dirasakan oleh kulit dingin milik Zero. Vampire berdarah murni yang tengah berbaring di atas altar pengorbanan itu tak memiliki banyak waktu sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari muka Bumi ini. "Kami berdua ada di sini."

Sang Pangeran yang masih berlutut di sebelah altar milik sang Ibu dan menggenggam jemari rapuh tersebut memberikan anggukan, setuju akan perkataan Kaname. Ia pun meletakkan telapak tangan ibunya pada pipi kirinya, ia tak ingin melihat lubang yang menganga dan berdarah ada di dada kiri ibunya. Jantung sang Ibu sudah diambil dan dilemparkan di dalam tungku pengorbanan, Ren bisa merasakan tungku pengorbanan itu menyala dengan begitu panas dan kekuatan milik ibunya pun tersimpan di dalam sana. Ren tak ingin melihat kelima sosok berjubah yang menatap keduanya seperti burung pengintai, ia ingin menganggap mereka tak ada di sana atau ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan ia sesali nantinya. Mereka telah mengambil nyawa sang Ibu dengan paksa dan meminum darahnya untuk menambah kekuatan mereka, andaikata Ren tidak tahu kalau semua ini adalah kehendak sang Ibu maka mereka harus segera berdoa pada Tuhan agar Ren tak menghabisi mereka saat ini juga.

Seperti mendengar apa yang Ren pikirkan, Zero pun membelai pipi sang Pangeran dengan lembut dan membuat perhatian Ren pun kini tertuju pada sosok Zero yang terkulai lemah di sana. Kedua bola mata dengan identik warna itu pun saling bertemu, dimana salah satunya mengisyaratkan betapa leganya ia melihat sang Putra sementara yang lainnya mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran.

"Ibu-" ucapan Ren terputus ketika ia menemukan lagi-lagi telunjuk tangan ibunya menyentuh bibirnya, menghentikan Ren untuk mengucapkan kekhawatiran yang ingin sekali ia lontarkan. Ren merajakan _deja vu._

"Hush... i-ini bukan a-akhir, Ibu s-sudah ber-berjan-ji padamu," kata Zero dengan susah payah, nafasnya yang tak beraturan itu membuatnya sedikit kesusahan untuk mengucapkan kalimat. Ia terbata-bata jadinya. "R-Ren...K-Kaname, ini waktunya. C-cep-pat."

Ren menggelengkan kepalanya, topeng ketenangan yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya itu seketika hilang, air matanya yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya ingin terurai jatuh. Ia menyadari apa yang sang Ibu inginkan, Zero menginginkan Kaname dan Zero untuk memiliki kekuatan terakhirnya dengan meminum darah terakhirnya, dalam artian singkat setelah keduanya selesai meminum darah Zero maka sang Raja vampire kedua itu pun akan meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya. Dalam penyangkalan, Ren menemukan bahunya bergetar dengan hebat, ia menghirauakan semua tatapan dari para pemburu yang tertuju padanya dan menghakiminya secara diam. Perhatiannya terpusan pada sang Ibu yang menatap baik dirinya dan sang Ayah secara bergantian.

"C-cepatlah..." bujuk sang Ibu lagi.

Lagi-lagi Ren menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak permintaan terakhir Zero untuk menghabisinya saat itu juga. Meminum darah Zero saat ini sama artinya dengan mereka akan membunuh Zero seketika, tapi baru saja Ren akan bersuara untuk menyampaikan keberatan yang ia miliki sang Ayah langsung memberinya tatapan.

"Ren, lakukan apa yang diminta oleh Ibumu. Ia sudah tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi di sini, dan kau tahu apa tujuan kita berada di tempat ini," kata Kaname, ia pun menopang tubuh Zero dengan kedua lengannya dan menyandarkan kepala sang suami pada bahunya. "Zero, kau tak perlu khawatir mengenai dunia lagi dan juga Ren. Aku akan mengurusnya mulai dari sekarang. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang."

Kaname pun mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir dingin milik Zero sebelum berpindah untuk mencium kening suaminya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia pun mengisyaratkan Ren untuk mendekat pada sosok Zero, dan untungnya putra tunggal keduanya pun menyanggupi perintah itu dan kini mulai mendekat pada sang Ibu. Keduanya pun meletakkan bibir mereka di leher Zero, dan tanpa menghitung waktu lagi keduanya kini membuka mulut mereka sebelum menancapkan taring mereka di leher sang Raja vampire kedua, menghisap darah murni Zero untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kekuatan yang begitu besar pun berpindah dari sosok rapuh Zero ke dalam tubuh mereka berdua, tetesan darah terakhir dari vampire berdarah murni artinya adalah kekuatan yang besar, hal yang tidak diketahui oleh para pemburu vampire yang tadi hanya menghisap darah sang vampire untuk kekuatan kecilnya saja. Ketika tetesan terakhir dari darah Zero sudah masuk ke dalam tubuh Kaname dan Ren, mereka berdua pun tanpa membersihkan lelehan darah di mulut langsung memeluk sosok sang vampire dengan erat.

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua," gumam Zero dengan lemah, dan ketika dirinya memejamkan kedua matanya ia pun menarik nafas terakhir sebelum tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna keperakan dan pada akhirnya berubah menjadi serpihak kaca.

Hanya baju yang berlumuran darah yang Kaname dan Ren pegang, sosok Zero sudah tiada.

"IBU!" Isak pilu Ren adalah apa yang terdengar sesudahnya, Kaname melihat kondisi keluarganya dengan tatapan sedih. Dalam hati sang Raja vampire itu berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan tak ada halangan lagi untuk menciptakan perdamaian seperti apa yang diharapkan oleh Zero.

Ia tahu kalau jalan mereka berdua untuk mendapatkan kedamaian masih sangat panjang, namun demi Zero ia pun optimis kalau ia bisa melakukan semua ini. Kaname pun memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan aura buasnya yang tersembunyi di dalam tubuhnya pun keluarg begitu saja dan mengusir kelima pemburu vampire yang masih betah menyaksikan keluarganya tengah berduka. Mereka bisa mengambil Zero untuk menciptakan perdamaian, namun ia tak akan membiarkan mereka bertindak lebih jauh dari itu. Ia ingin mereka meninggalkan dirinya dan Ren untuk berduka dalam tenang, tanpa ada mata kotor yang mengawasi mereka layaknya keduanya adalah hewan buas yang sewaktu-waktu bisa lepas kendali. Aura yang Kaname lontarkan itu membuat angin berhembus dengan kencang dan api dalam tungku pengorbanan pun bertambah panas kala volume api menjadi tinggi, dan kombinasi dari semuanya itu membuat kelima pemburu vampire yang mencoba bertahan langsung terlempar ke belakang.

"Tinggalkan kami!" Suara yang tenang namun berbahasa keluar dari mulut Kaname, memerintahkan kelima pemburu vampire tersebut untuk pergi atau mereka akan mendapatkan konsekuensi dari dirinya.

* * *

Perdamaian yang tercipta atas pengorbanan seorang leluhur bernama Kuran Zero untuk menciptakan senjata yang mampu membunuh vampire berdarah murni pun telah berlangsung, mengakhiri perang yang telah memakan banyak korban baik itu dari sisi manusia maupun sisi vampire. Meski perdamaian di antara kedua ras tersebut sudah berlangsung selama 500 tahun, ketegangan yang terjadi pun masih berada di sana dan mengisyaratkan perdamaian yang tercipta itu sewaktu-waktu bisa saja pecah yang mana pertumpahan darah di antara kedua ras pun bisa terjadi lagi. Untuk menghindari persitengangan tersebut, keluarga Kuran yang merupakan keluarga pemimpin dalam era monarki ini terus bekerja keras untuk menyeimbangkan perdamaian. Banyak vampire berdarah murni yang terbukti bersalah dengan mengubah manusia menjadi Level E serta memperbudah manusia pun mereka bunuh di tempat sampai di muka Bumi ini hanya tersisa beberapa vampire berdarah murni saja, beberapa yang tersisa pun memutuskan untuk tidur selamanya maupun mencoba untuk berdamai dengan keluarga Kuran.

Dalam dunia modern, keluarga Kuran sekarang ini dikenal menjadi keluarga pemimpin yang tak ada bandingannya. Mereka memiliki keadilan dan dikenal memihak para manusia, sebuah hal yang begitu dibenci namun juga menjadikan mereka disegani oleh vampire lain. Meski usaha untuk menciptakan perdamaian ini sudah berlangsung selama 500 tahun, mereka semua tahu kalau semua ini tak lebih dari ilusi semata. Sampai semua vampire berdarah murni lenyap dari muka bumi, yang namanya perbudakan serta teror yang disebabkan oleh mereka akan tetap ada.

Sebuah delusi yang mereka miliki atas nama perdamaian ini akan pudar suatu saat nanti, sampai saat itu tiba boleh kah ia menganggap semua ini tidak lebih dari mimpi buruk yang ia miliki?

Sudah 500 tahun berlalu semenjak dirinya menyaksikan pengorbanan sang Ibu di tempat itu, dan sudah 500 tahun berlalu ia sudah tumbuh menjadi sosok seorang Pangeran vampire berdarah murni yang kini disegani oleh semua orang. Kedua tangannya yang dulu tak pernah berlumuran darah pun kini sudah ternoda berkali-kali oleh darah korban yang ia bunuh, baik itu vampire berdarah murni sampai Level E yang mengganggu. Atas perintah Kuran Kaname yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri, Kuran Ren yang dulu merupakan seorang vampire lugu kini sudah ternoda oleh darah dan tak akan pernah bersih lagi untuk selamanya. Apa yang akan ibunya katakan kalau ia melihat Ren seperti ini? Sedih? Marah? Atau mungkin malah jijik? Apapun itu Ren tak mau membayangkannya, rasanya ia ingin kembali menjadi orang yang masih lugu dan tak mengetahui betapa kejamnya dunia. Namun yang namanya pertumbuhan pun tak bisa dielakkan lagi, dan Ren adalah salah satu korban dari waktu yang memaksanya untuk tumbuh lebih cepat dari waktu yang sewajarnya.

"Selamat ulangtahun yang ke 578 tahun, Ren-sama," suara ceria dari seorang laki-laki pun terdengar di telinganya, membuat sang Pangeran membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam dan menoleh ke samping.

Ren menemukan sosok seorang pemuda berdiri di hadapannya, sebuah teko porseleain yang berisi teh hangat pun berada di dalam genggamannya sebelum ia menuangkan isi dari teko tersebut ke dalam cangkir porseleain yang ada di hadapan Ren.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Anda, bagaimana perasaan Anda mengenai ini? Wah, saya tidak menyangka kalau sekarang ini sudah 30 tahun lamanya saya mendampingi Anda di sini, tepat di hari ulangtahun Anda, Ren-sama."

Pemuda berambut pirang keemasan dan bermata hijau emerald ini adalah Ichijou Kaoru, seorang mantan manusia yang Ren rubah menjadi vampire Level D 30 tahun yang lalu. Kaoru adalah orang yang Ren selamatkan dari seorangan Level E yang menewaskan semua keluarganya, dan di ambang kematiannya Kaoru pun meminta Ren untuk mengubahnya menjadi vampire sebelum ia meninggal. Melihat seorang manusia di ambang kematiannya itu mengingatkan Ren pada sosok Zero, kalau ia bisa mencegahnya dan semua itu adalah kehendak Kaoru sendiri maka Ren pun akan mengabulkannya. Dan sejak saat itu Kaoru selalu mendampingi sang Pangeran sebagai pelayan pribadinya, sebuah balas budi yang bisa Kaoru lakukan sehingg ia bisa terus berada di samping sang Pangeran.

Harus Ren akui, kepribadian Kaoru yang layaknya matahari di siang hari itu memberikan dampak yang positif bagi hidup Ren. Ia adalah teman yang ideal meski kasta keduanya sangat berbeda bagaikan bumi dengan langit, namun karena kehadiran Kaoru lah Ren mulai mengerti kalau hidupnya selama ini selalu diliputi oleh yang namanya kesedihan semenjak sang Ibu direnggut paksa dari dirinya, dan semenjak Kaoru datang hidupnya mulai lebih berwarna.

"Tak ada yang istimewa dengan hari ini, Kaoru. Masih banyak pertemuan yang harus aku hadiri, kurasa hari ulangtahun pun akan sama artinya dengan hari-hari lain pada biasanya," jawab Ren dengan senyum kecil yang tersungging di bibirnya. Sang Pangeran memberikan anggukan singkat kepada Kaoru saat sang vampire level D itu memberikan cangkir yang berisi teh ke arahnya beserta tatakan di bawahnya. "Terima kasih."

"Meski Anda ini orang yang sibuk, Ren-sama, setidaknya Anda harus bersenang-senang di hari ulangtahun Anda. Kita selalu memiliki hari ulangtahun sekali dalam setahun, itu artinya kita masih diberi kesempatan untuk melihat dunia yang indah ini di tahun barunya," ucapan yang begitu ceria dari sosok Ichijou Kaoru tersebut mau tak mau membuat Ren mengulum senyum. "Mungkin Anda harus mengambil liburan untuk hari ini, Ren-sama. Anda bisa melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah Anda lakukan sebelumnya, mungkin berjalan-jalan ke sebuah tempat yang belum pernah Anda kunjungi, berburu seperti yang dilakukan para bangsawan manusia, atau mungkin tidur untuk beberapa saat lamanya sambil mendengarkan musik. Yang jelas Anda harus menghentikan pekerjaan Anda secara sementara, saya rasa Kaname-sama akan setuju dengan ide saya ini."

Sungguh, Kaoru adalah tipe vampire yang begitu ceria dan belum pernah ia temui sifatnya pada vampire jenis mana pun. Sifat manusia yang dibawa oleh Kaoru masih terlalu dominan, tidak memperlihatkan kalau yang bersangkutan tersebut sudah bukan manusia lagi. Mungkin keceriaan yang Kaoru miliki inilah menjadi alasan mengapa sang Ayah menyutujui permintaannya untuk membiarkan Kaoru tinggal di rumah besar keluarga Kuran, untuk melayani Ren. Tak hanya selama bertahun-tahun terakhir ini Ren butuh seorang teman yang bisa mendekatinya, namun juga ia membutuhkan keceriaan itu untuk mewarnai hari-hari monotonnya.

Sang Pangeran tertawa kecil mendengar celoteh ceria yang Kaoru lontarkan padanya sebelum ia menyesap teh hangat yang diberikan oleh Kaoru padanya. Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya, sebuah hari yang menurut manusia adalah hari langka dan patut untuk dirayakan melihat tidak setiap hari ia berulang tahun. Hanya saja Ren tidak membutuhkan hal itu, ia adalah seorang vampire yang artinya usia bukanlah menjadi segalanya, ia memiliki waktu yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia.

"Dan mungkin saja Anda juga bisa mengunjungi Kaname-sama dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Ayah Anda, Ren-sama. Meski Anda berdua tinggal bersama dalam satu rumah, jarang sekali Anda menghabiskan waktu dengan Kaname-sama," kata Kaoru lagi.

Kedua mata lavender Ren yang tadi terpejam lagi kini langsung terbuka ketika dirinya mendengar ide yang terlontar dari bibir pelayannya itu. Bagai membeku di tengah samudera Artik, ucapan Kaoru tersebut membuatnya membeku di tempat dan tak bergerak selama beberapa detik. Peringai kalem yang terpatri di wajah Ren kini berubah menjadi dingin ketika nama ayahnya serta kalimat menghabiskan waktu bersama diucapkan dalam satu nafas. Melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Ren dalam hitungan detik tentu membuat Kaoru yang begitu perhatian langsung mengerti kalau dirinya telah melewati batas.

"Maafkan saya, Ren-sama, saya sudah lancang-" ucapan permintamaafan yang Kaoru lontarkan itu langsung terpotong saat Ren mengangkat tangan kirinya di udara untuk menyela sebelum sang Pangeran berdarah murni tersebut memberikan sebuah tatapan kalem kepada pelayannya.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, Kaoru, anggap saja yang barusan tidak terjadi," kata Ren yang menyela perkataan Kaoru tadi.

Dalam kurun waktu terakhir, hubungan Ayah dan anak yang awal mulanya begitu erat mulai merenggang. Sejak kematian Zero, Kaname dan Ren bisa dikatakan sebagai pasangan Ayah dan anak yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Di mana ada Kaname pasti ada Ren, bahkan sang Raja vampire tersebut mempercayakan urusan politik kepada Ren untuk menghandle semuanya tanpa perlu pengawasan langsung darinya. Tak ada rahasia di antara mereka karena keduanya mempercayai satu sama lainnya. Namun, semua itu berubah sejak 50 tahun yang lalu ketika sang Ayah membuat keputusan yang menyebabkan Ren tak bisa memaafkan Kaname sampai kapan pun. Hal ini bisa dikatakan sebagai pengkhianatan terbesar untuk memory ibunya yang kini telah tiada.

Ren kembali meminum teh hangat yang cangkir dan tatakannya masih ia pegang tersebut. Hanya saja rasa manis yang tadi ia rasakan kini tak lebih seperti rasa abu ketika cairan tersebut melewati tenggorokannya, dalam artian singkat ia tak lagi menikmati teh yang Kaoru sajikan tersebut begitu ingatan tentang pengkhianatan yang Kaname lakukan kembali terpikirkan olehnya. Ia pun meletakkan cangkir teh beserta tatakannya di atas meja yang ada di hadapannya tersebut, secara singkat dirinya tak menanggapi tatapan penuh kekhawatiran yang pelayannya berikan padanya. Ren terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri untuk peduli pada sekitarnya.

Lamunan yang ia miliki tersebut buyar ketika ia merasakan sebuah aura yang tidak ia sukai mendekat ke arahnya, dan dalam hitungan detik berikutnya pintu ganda yang memisahkan ruangan itu dengan bagian koridor pun terbuka dengan suara keras.

"Ren-sama, selamat ulangtahun!" Suara ceria dari seorang wanita yang memasuki perpustakaan pribadinya itu pun menggema di penjuru ruangan, membuat Kaoru sedikit berjengit dan tatapan kalem Ren berubah menjadi dingin sekali, lebih dari yang terpasang tadi.

Wanita yang memiliki rambut kecoklatan panjang itu tanpa meminta izin dari Ren untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu langsung mengundang dirinya sendiri ke sana, ia berjalan dengan cekatan dalam gaun panjangnya dan langsung memeluk sang Pangeran dari belakang dengan penuh antusias. Sepertinya sang wanita tak tahu kalau setiap detik ekspresi sang Pangeran mengeras layaknya batu ketika didekati olehnya, atau mungkin ia malah tak peduli akan hal itu karena menganggapnya sudah biasa.

"Aku hampir lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunmu, Ren-sama, andai saja Kaname-sama tak memberitahuku pasti aku lupa akan hal ini. Aku senang sekali kau masih berada di manor ini di hari ulangtahunmu, tidak seperti beberapa tahun belakangan ini," wanita itu terus mengatakan hal-hal yang tak ingin didengarkan oleh Ren pada saat ini. "Sebagai Ibumu aku senang sekali kau datang ke sini. Apakah kau ingin merayakan hari ini dengan kami? Aku akan memasakkan masakan kesukaanmu malam ini, kita bisa merayakan ulangtahumu bersama, Ren-sama."

Mengengar kata 'Ibumu' yang terlontar dari bibir wanita itu membuat hati Ren mencelos, kedua matanya sekarang ini mirip sekali dengan badai yang suatu saat bisa mengguncahkan dunia. Ia marah, sangat marah lebih tepatnya karena dengan kurang ajarnya wanita itu menyebut dirinya sebagai Ibu Ren. Ren tak pernah mengakui siapapun kecuali Kuran Zero sebagai ibunya, bahkan tidak untuk istri baru ayahnya yang baru dinikahi Kaname 50 tahun yang lalu, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Zero di hatinya, tidak untuk saat ini dan tidak untuk selamanya. Bagaimana mungkin wanita ini menyebut dirinya sebagai Ibu Ren yang bahkan mengucapkan nama Ren saja masih menggunakan embel-embel –sama di belakang namanya? Rasanya sungguh lucu dan Ren ingin tertawa karena itu.

Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat bagaimana Kaoru sedikit berjengit ketika bertemu mata dengannya secara langsung, aura kemarahan yang keluar dari sosok sang Pangeran berdarah murni tersebut bisa dikatakan tidak main-main.

"Arisa, lebih baik kau lepaskan Ren sebelum anak itu meledak lagi," suara yang begitu mereka kenal pun mulai terdengar.

Ren tak perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan mengucapkan kalimat tadi, sebab aura yang begitu kuat dan sangat Ren kenali tersebut langsung menyelimuti dirinya seperti sebuah selimut dingin. Ayahnya, Raja vampire yang bernama Kuran Kaname mengunjunginya di dalam perpustakaan pribadi milik Kuran Ren. Entah apa tujuan Kaname repot-repot untuk mengunjunginya tersebut tidak ia ketahui, apakah yang bersangkutan ingin menemui dirinya atau mungkin hanya ingin menyelamatkan istrinya dari amukan Ren? Ia tak bisa menebaknya. Ayahnya ini adalah individual yang sangat sulit untuk ditebak, tidak untuk dulu maupun sekarang.

"Selamat siang, Ren, aku senang kau bergabung bersama kami pada akhirnya," Kaname berjalan mendekati sosok Ren dan Arisa, ia pun memberikan anggukan singkat kepada Kaoru yang masih membeku di tempat karena kedatangan Arisa tadi. "Apa kau datang ke sini untuk mengunjungi adik barumu, Ren? Ia lahir seminggu yang lalu, kami memberinya nama Isaya."

Butuh kendali kuat dari dalam diri Ren untuk tidak menyerang sang Ayah pada saat ini, sehingga ia pun masih diam di tempat duduknya dengan kedua lengan milik istri ayahnya masih melingkar di lehernya dari belakang, memeluknya dengan mesra di sana. Dan meskipun sang Ayah tahu dirinya menatap rendah Kuran Arisa, Kaname tak melakukan apapun dan hanya menyambil sebuah kursi yang ada di hadapan Ren untuk ia duduki.

"Kaname-sama, kau sudah pulang rupanya. Kalau kau sudah pulang dari tadi kenapa tidak mencariku? Aku benar-benar kesepian berada di rumah besar ini sendirian bersama Isaya," keluh wanita yang bernama Kuran Arisa itu seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Ren, tanpa diketahuinya Ren menghela nafas lega yang cukup membuat sang Ayah tertawa kecil.

Dari sudut matanya Ren melihat Kaoru dengan cekatan menyajikan dua cangkir teh untuk Kaname dan Arisa (yang mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Kaname) sebelum ia kembali berdiri di samping sosok Ren yang duduk dengan tenang. Kedua mata Ren kini bertemu mata dengan Kaname, secara tidak langsung ia menghiraukan sosok Arisa yang memeluk lengan kiri Ayah Ren.

"Bukankah Ren ada di rumah? Kau bisa menemaninya sehingga kau tidak kesepian lagi, Arisa," jawab Kaname yang tak memalingkan tatapannya dari sosok buah hatinya bersama Zero tersebut.

Arisa menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum tersenyum renyah ke arah Kaname dan bergantian ke arah Ren yang masih menghiraukannya.

"Ren-sama terlihat sibuk sekali di sini, jadi aku tak ingin mengganggunya, Kaname-sama," jawab Arisa, ia tak menyadari kalau suasana di sekitar tempat itu menjadi jauh lebih tegang bila dibandingkan dengan yang tadi.

"Oh.. kurasa membaca buku tak mungkin membuatnya sibuk," hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut Kaname, tatapan yang ia berikan kepada Ren terlihat begitu intens sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Arisa yang menantinya dengan setia, tatapan Kaname melembut. "Bagaimana kalau kau melihat bagaimana keadaan Isaya, Arisa, aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Ren dulu."

Mendengar nada ucapan yang digunakan oleh Kaname itu langsung membuat Arisa dan Kaoru yang berada di sana menganggukkan kepala mereka, dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi kedua vampire tersebut langsung keluar dari perpustakaan pribadi Ren untuk memberikan pasangan Ayah-anak itu waktu privasi yang mereka butuhkan. Saat Kaoru menutup pintu besar perpustakaan, Ren melihat pelayannya menyunggingkan senyum kecil untuk Ren sebelum ia benar-benar sendirian dengan Kaname.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Ren? Semakin hari kau terlihat semakin sibuk sampai kau tak memiliki waktu sedikit pun untuk keluargamu," kata Kaname yang memecah kesunyian di antara mereka berdua untuk yang pertama kalinya. "Aku sedikit kesusahan untuk mendapatkan waktu bertemu denganmu."

Ren ingin mendengus saat ayahnya mengucap kata keluarga di hadapannya, sang Pangeran merasa ungkapan itu terlalu lucu untuk didengar melihat kenyataan mereka tidak lagi menjadi keluarga dekat semenjak Arisa memasuki keluarga Kuran dan menikah dengan Kaname tanpa ada persetujuan dari Ren. Pengkhianatan terbesar Ayah Ren yang tak bisa Ren maafkan adalah ia menikah dengan orang lain ketika memori tentang Zero masih belum pudar, dan yang lebih memuakkan adalah wanita itu entah bodoh atau memang punya pesan terakhir dengan beraninya menyebut dirinya sebagai Ibu Ren dan pengganti dari Kuran Zero. Tak ada orang yang pantas untuk menggantikan Zero, begitu yang dipikirkan oleh Ren.

Meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuan, Ren tak sekali pun mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari sosok sang Ayah yang balik memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi tenang yang sama dengannya. Ayah dan anak, mereka seperti dua sisi yang berbeda dalam satu koin, begitulah yang Zero sering katakan kepada keduanya.

"Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan," jawab Ren dengan mulus, tak sekali pun ia melepaskan tatapan matanya dari sosok sang Ayah.

"Seperti?"

Sang Pangeran ingin mendengus di sini, namun ia menahan hasratnya untuk melakukan itu melihat bukan sifatnya untuk bertingkah kurang ajar di hadapan kedua orangtuanya. Sekesal apapun Ren terhadap sang Ayah atas perlakuan terhadap memori mendiang ibunya, ia masih lah Ayah dari Ren yang patut Ren hormati.

"Pemberontakan di kota Teraguchi yang seharusnya Ayah atau pemburu vampire tangani sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Shirabuki Terumi, pemimpin dari klan Shirabuki yang merupakan dalang dari pemberontakan kepemerintahan Ayah tersebut telah melampaui batas, untuk itu aku pergi untuk mengeliminasinya sendiri dan mengendalikan politik dari dalam. Apakah Ayah tahu kalau Shirabuki sudah memperbudak manusia yang tinggal di sana dengan menjadikan mereka sebagai vampire level E? Level D ke bawah, kehidupan mereka di kota itu tak ada bedanya dengan hewan di tangan Shirabuki," ujar Ren dengan dingin, kedua mata lavendernya menatap sosok Kaname untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Ren menghela nafas singkat. "Aku menyerahkan kepemimpinan kota itu di tangan adik dari Shirabuki yang tak terlibat dalam kasus itu setelah aku selesai mengeliminasi Shirabuki dan mengendalukan situasi, kurasa alasan yang aku sampaikan bisa menjadi alasan yang penting kenapa aku tidak berada di tempat akhir-akhir ini."

Kaname tak mengatakan apapun kepada Ren yang sudah mengakhiri penjelasannya, bahkan sang Raja vampire tersebut masih tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun seraya dirinya mengambil secangkir teh yang Kaoru berikan padanya tadi. Ia menyeruput teh hangat tersebut sebelum kembali menatap sosok sang Pangeran, Putranya itu benar-benar sudah tumbuh menjadi sosok seorang vampire yang kuat meski usianya masih belum mencapai angka 1000 tahun. Kelihatannya gen dari dua orang vampire generasi pertama tersebut membuat sosok Kuran Ren menjadi lebih cepat dewasa dan matang dari usia semestinya, harusnya baik ia dan Zero memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Alasanmu bisa diterima untuk saat ini," ujar Kaname dengan tenang. "Tapi hal itu tak bisa memungkiri kalau aku masih kecewa karena kau tidak pulang dan melihat adikmu yang lahir ke dunia ini, Ren. Sebagai seorang kakak harusnya kau hadir untuk menyambutnya dan memberinya perlindungan, apa kau tahu kalau Arisa sangat mengharapkanmu untuk berada di sampingnya ketika Isaya dilahirkan?"

Rasanya Ren ingin menjawab kalau ia tak peduli dengan semua itu, dan sesungguhnya juga ia sengaja tak pulang ke rumah karena ia tahu anak Ayah dan istri barunya tersebut lahir pada waktu itu. Ia tak ingin melihat Ayahnya bermanja-manja dengan Arisa serta anak barunya yang terlahir bukan dari rahim Zero, bagi Ren yang masih memiliki pemikiran kekanakan dan perasaan egois ia tak terima akan hal itu. Bahkan bukan lagi menjadi rahasia umum kalau Ren tidak setuju akan pernikahan kedua sang Ayah, maka tak heran kalau Ren tak menerima kehadiran Isaya di tempat ini meski itu semua adalah hal yang buruk untuk dilakukan seorang Pangeran berdarah murni seperti dirinya

Ren yang tak menjawab ucapan dari Kaname tersebut membuat sang Ayah menaikkan alis kirinya, bibirnya pun melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum yang menurut Ren sedikit mengejek dirinya.

" _I see..._ Kelihatannya kau masih tidak menerima keputusan yang aku buat," ucapan yang diberikan oleh sang Ayah padanya itu menjadi pukulan yang telak kepada Ren. Kaname bisa menebak jalan pikiran sang Pangeran dengan mudah pada saat ini. "500 tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, sejak terakhir kita melihat Zero di bangunan itu. Waktu terus berputar, Ren, sekarang ini sudah saatnya bagimu dan bagiku untuk melaju ke depan serta melakukan yang terbaik. Tak seharusnya kau selalu menoleh ke belakang, apa kau pikir Zero akan senang bila ia tahu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ini?"

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kaname itu seperti mengadili Ren di tempat dan seolah-olah menjadikannya sebagai kriminal di hadapan hakim. Ren ingin sekali melontarkan kalimat pedas yang terakumulasi di dalam pikirannya dan terkumpul di lidahnya saat ini, ia ingin sang Ayah tahu kalau ia juga sudah melaju ke depan dengan tidak terus bersedih seperti dulu dan tahu akan tanggung jawab yang ia emban sebagai vampire berdarah murni, namun di saat yang sama ia juga tak mau melupakan kenangan tentang ibunya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran sang Ayah, namun Ren berbeda dari apa yang diucapkan oleh Kaname.

Ia sudah tak lagi menjadi vampire dengan tingkah kekanakan seperti dulu, yang bisanya hanya merengek dan mencari perhatian kedua orangtuanya. Ia sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemimpin yang diharapkan oleh orang-orang yang percaya padanya, dan bila tanpa ada campur tangan Ren maka bisa dipastikan pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh vampire berdarah murni di beberapa daerah akan meletus dengan dahsyat dan menimbulkan banyak korban lebih dari sewajarnya. Ren adalah putra dari ibunya, ia mewarisi kebijakan yang Zero miliki dan ajarkan padanya sewaktu sang Raja vampire kedua itu masih hidup bersama mereka. Dalam artian lain, selama 500 tahun ini Ren sudah tumbuh menjadi Pangeran yang bertanggung jawab dan suatu saat nanti bisa mengambil alih tampuk kekuasaan dari tangan ayahnya bila waktunya sudah tiba.

Bila saja Ren tak memiliki kendali diri yang kuat, ia mungkin tak akan mampu menjaga lidahnya serta menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyerang sang Ayah saat ini juga kala Kaname mengambil ilustrasi betapa kecewanya Zero pada Ren bila sang Raja vampire kedua itu masih hidup. Tidak, ia sangat yakin Zero akan tersenyum padanya karena Ren sudah mampu menata hidupnya sendiri tanpa perlu bergantung pada sang Ayah. Di sini Ren bisa mengatakan betapa salahnya pemikiran sang Ayah selama ini terhadap dirinya.

"Apa yang kuinginkan adalah kau bisa menerima Arisa dan Isaya sebagai bagian dari keluarga, Ren. Kau adalah seorang laki-laki yang kini memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar sebagai pemimpin kedua setelah diriku, aku harap kau bisa tumbuh dewasa dan berbesar hati untuk menerima kehadiran mereka," ujar sang Ayah lagi, Ren melihat bagaimana Kaname mengambil nafas panjang sebelum ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja. "Zero pasti menginginkan hal yang sama denganku."

Untuk sekali lagi Ren tak menanggapi ucapan Kaname dan memilih untuk bungkam meski ia harus menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, kedua matanya menatap pemandangan yang tersaji di luar jendela dari atas bahu Kaname. Sampai kapan sang Ayah akan menggunakan nama ibunya untuk membuat Ren bereaksi?

Ren melihat Kaname berdiri dari tempat duduknya, untuk beberapa saat lamanya keduanya saling memandang sebelum Kaname memutus pandangannya dari sosok sang Pangeran. Sang Raja vampire itu pun berjalan menghampiri Ren sampai ia berdiri tepat di samping sosok Ren yang masih duduk di atas kursinya.

"Malam ini temui Arisa dan Isaya, aku ingin kau menerima mereka ke dalam keluarga secara formal di hadapanku. Jadilah anak baik yang patuh pada orangtuanya, Kuran Ren, aku tak mau mendengar alasan yang berbau politik yang sering kau lontarkan untuk menolak ajakanku maupun Arisa. Arisa sudah menjadi ibumu detik kami mengambil sumpah pernikahan," Kaname pun meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas kepala sang anak sebelum membelai helaian rambut berwarna perak milik Ren secara lembut. "Arisa berencana akan membuat makan malam bersama untuk merayakan ulangtahunmu nanti malam. Aku harap kau tidak melupakan itu. Selamat ulangtahun, Ren, semoga panjang umur."

Kalimat 'kau harus datang' tak perlu diucapkan Kaname untuk Ren mengerti.

Setelah mengucapkan perkataan selamat ulangtahun padanya yang diselingi oleh perintah, Kaname pun berlalu begitu saja dan meninggalkan Ren sendirian di dalam perpustakaan pribadinya. Sang Pangeran sendiri masih tak bergerak maupun mengucapkan satu patah kata semenjak Kaname pergi, namun kedua matanya yang menyipit itu menandakan kalau ia benar-benar marah atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Kaname. Dan sebagai konsekuensinya, tiga buah cangkir teh bersama teko porselein yang ada di atas meja pun retak sebelum hancur berkeping-keping tanpa disentuh oleh siapapun. Kemarahan Ren bisa dicicipi oleh siapapun di udara dalam perpustakaan itu.

500 tahun mungkin sudah berlalu dan diselingi oleh banyak perubahan, namun satu hal yang pasti di sini bukan hanya Ren saja yang berubah, namun Kuran Kaname juga sudah berubah dari Ayah yang Ren sayangi dulu.

"Menyebalkan," gumam sang Pangeran sebelum ia memejamkan kedua matanya, ia merasa lelah sekali pada hari itu

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah membaca, memfavoritkan, memfollow, dan memberi review fanfic ini

Author: Sky


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Matsuri Hino. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam penulisan fanfic ini

Warning: AU, slash, OOC, OC, bloods, death, Mpreg, typo, etc

Rating: T

Pairing: KanaZero, slight! KanaOC

Genre: Family, hurt/comfort, romance

* * *

 **ETERNAL BOND**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

 _Butiran putih yang turun dari langit kelabu di atas itu terasa begitu dingin, menusuk kulit begitu saja ketika tanpa menggunakan sarung tangan ia mencoba untuk memegangnya dan mengamatinya tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orangtuanya. Dingin namun sangat indah, itulah salju. Warnanya yang begitu putih itu mengingatkannya pada warna cahaya yang begitu murni seperti apa yang ibunya sering keluarkan untuk mengobati lukanya, dan dinginnya rasa salju yang ia sentuh itu mengingatkannya pada senyuman ayahnya ketika ia berhadapan dengan beberapa vampire yang menjadi bawahannya. Salju, entah kenapa benda yang turun dari langit itu mengingatkan anak itu pada Ayah dan Ibu yang saat ini tengah menggandeng kedua tangannya ketika mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menembus dinginnya udara malam._

 _Ren mungkin baru berusia 10 tahun dalam usia vampire, namun sifat keingintahuannya itu sangat besar dan terkadang tak bisa terbendung, sang Ibu sering mengingatkannya kalau ia harus berhati-hati dengan sifatnya tersebut karena rasa keingintahuan yang besar mampu membuatnya berada dalam bahaya. Namun, Ren tidak takut meski ia berada dalam bahaya sekali pun akibat sifat itu, karena ia percaya baik Ayah dan Ibu Ren akan selalu berada di sisi sang Pangeran ketika ia berada dalam kesulitan, ia percaya pada mereka berdua karena Ren mencintai keduanya._

 _"Apa ada yang membuatmu merasa lucu, Ren? Kau mengeluarkan senyum itu terus dari balik syall yang melilit lehermu," suara dari sang Ayah membuyarkan lamunan anak itu, tetapi Ren sama sekali tak keberatan dengan itu karena ketika sang Ayah berbicara padanya ia pasti memiliki senyuman lembut itu, senyuman yang sering ditujukan untuk Ren seorang bersama sang Ibu._

 _"Oh, aku penasaran apa yang membuat Ren kecil kita tersenyum dengan bahagianya," tambah sang Ibu yang ikut tertawa kecil bersama sang Ayah. Langkah kedua orang dewasa itu mengimbangi langkah kaki Ren yang jauh lebih pendek dari mereka._

 _"Mungkin sesuatu yang menyenangkan," celetuk sang Ayah lagi. Helaian rambut berwarna cokelat milik sang Raja vampire pertama tersebut terlihat sedikit basah karena butiran salju yang turun dari atas langit. Tangan besarnya itu menggenggam milik Ren untuk membuat milik anaknya hangat, dan Zero pun melakukan hal yang sama pada tangan mungil milik Ren satunya._

 _"Aku tambah penasaran dengan itu," imbuh sang Ibu untuk yang kedua kalinya, senyuman lembut yang terpatri pada bibir Ibu dan Ayah Ren itu membuat hati mungil milik Ren menghangat._

 _Ketiganya terus berjalan bersama di bawah guyuran salju yang tak terlalu lebat. Meski udara semakin dingin dan butiran warna putih menutupi jalan, Ren tidak merasakan dinginnya malam maupun dinginnya salju yang menusuk kulit, sebab ia memiliki Kaname dan Zero yang melindunginya dari marabahaya apapun, dan kehadiran kedua vampire berdarah murni dalam hidupnya tersebut sudah cukup untuk menghidupkan api hangat yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Ia hangat, selalu hangat bila bersama dengan keduanya pada saat yang sama._

 _Sang Pangeran kecil itu tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun meski kedua orangtuanya terus bercanda serta menggoda satu sama lainnya, namun senyuman kecil yang terlihat begitu tulus di bibir Ren itu sudah mampu untuk memperlihatkan kalau ia sangat menikmati kehadirannya di tengah-tengah keluarga yang begitu hangat ini. Dalam hati Ren berharap kalau ia ingin selalu berada dalam kehangatan yang berupa Ayah dan Ibunya._

* * *

Kedua mata berwarna lavender terang itu terbuka secara perlahan-lahan, bersamaan dengan itu cahaya yang terlihat dari dalam iris mata tersebut mulai menampakkan kejelasannya yang mengatakan sang pemilik dari kedua mata itu mulai tersadar dari kantuk yang sempat menghampirinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia tak sadar kalau dirinya sudah tertidur selama beberapa menit lamanya, namun yang paling mencengangkan adalah dirinya tak sadar kalau mimpi dari masa lalu itu kembali menghantuinya lagi melalui tidur singkatnya. Mimpi itu hadir ketika ia sudah lama tak bermimpi mengenai keluarganya sendiri.

Sang Pangeran berdarah murni tersebut menemukan dirinya berada dalam situasi yang bernama _deja vu_ untuk beberapa saat lamanya, mimpi atau yang lebih tepat dinamakan sebagai kenangan masa lalu yang sempat ia lupakan adalah penyebabnya. Ia tak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa mengingat hal itu ketika ratusan tahun sudah berlalu sejak saat itu terjadi, ini kali pertamanya terjadi dalam seratus tahun terakhir ia mendapatkan perasaan yang seperti ini. Ren mendengus singkat, mungkin Kaoru memang benar kalau ia butuh liburan panjang untuk beristirahat dan menenangkan pikirannya, jauh dari pertemuan dengan para vampire maupun mengurusi masalah politik dalam kerajaan vampire. Kelihatannya ia mulai lelah dengan rutinitas harian yang membuatnya begitu sibuk setiap saat, dan terlebih lagi konfrontasi dengan sang Ayah pagi tadi menambah buruk keadaan. Ren merasa hari ini akan bertambah semakin panjang dari apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

 _Hari ulangtahun terburuk sepanjang sejarah,_ Ren mengatakannya dalam hati seraya ia meletakkan lengan kirinya di atas kedua matanya yang terpejam, menghalangi sinar matahari untuk jatuh secara langsung pada wajahnya meski saat ini ia sudah terlindungi oleh rimbunnya hutan dimana ia berada saat ini. Semilir angin sore yang membelai wajahnya itu cukup mampu untuk membantunya rileks, mengantarkan kepenatan yang sejak beberapa hari terakhir berada di dalam tubuhnya untuk pergi bersama semilirnya sang angin. Ia benar-benar lelah dengan rutinitasnya sehari-hari.

Berbaring di lantai hutan yang tak jauh dari kediaman besar keluarga Kuran, Ren terlihat tidak terlalu peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya maupun tempat dimana ia mengambil tidur siang untuk menenangkan pikirannya saat ini. Ia mempercayakan keselamatannya untuk beberapa saat kepada pelayan setianya, meski sesungguhnya Ren tidak membutuhkan seorang pengawal untuk menjaganya melihat instingnya tersebut mampu mendeteksi bahaya meski jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada. Semuanya hanya formalitas belaka, dan Ren tak akan tega untuk menolak pelayannya melihat Kaoru sendiri yang menawarkan dirinya untuk menjaga Ren ketika yang bersangkutan mengambil beberapa menit untuk beristirahat. Pertemuannya dengan Kaname beberapa jam yang lalu menguras semua tenaganya, dan beristirahat di dalam rumah tidak akan membuat pikirannya menjadi tenang karena ia masih merasakan aura milik sang Ayah dan Arisa mendominasi bangunan itu, oleh karenanya Ren memilih untuk berada di udara terbuka seperti ini untuk beristirahat untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Setidaknya jauh dari mereka berdua cukup mampu membuatnya segar.

Sang Pangeran berdarah murni itu membiarkan dirinya terlena dalam nyamannya buaian semilir angin hutan, udara terbuka seperti ini membuatnya rileks dan meringankan beban yang ia panggul di punggungnya untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Ditambah dengan belaian Kouru pada rambutnya itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya semakin nyaman di tempat, meski saat ini ia tidak berbaring di atas kasur yang empuk dan hangat, melainkan pada lantai hutan yang keras dengan berbantalkan pangkuan Kaoru. Ia tak terlalu peduli ada di mana ia berada sekarang atau waktu yang sudah bergulir cepat dan tanpa sadar membuat matahari yang sedari tadi berada di atas langit akan turun serta lengser tergantikan oleh sang rembulan, yang Ren inginkan adalah beristirahat untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum ia harus kembali ke dalam kediaman besar keluarga Kuran untuk menghadiri acara merepotkan yang Ibu tirinya ciptakan itu.

Makan malam bersama untuk merayakan ulangtahun Ren yang direncanakan Arisa itu tentu hanya acara formalitas belaka, sang vampire wanita terlihat begitu ingin menyambut kedatangan sang Pangeran namun di mata Ren semua itu entah kenapa terlihat salah. Andaikata mereka tidak terjalin akan apa yang bernama keluarga, mungkin Ren akan menyukai Arisa melihat sang vampire wanita tersebut memiliki kepribadian yang begitu positif. Ia ceria, begitu bersemangat, dan tentu saja selalu melakukan apapun untuk menarik perhatian Ren ketika sang Pangeran berjarak tak jauh darinya, dalam artian singkat kehadiran Arisa tersebut cukup membawa dampak positif bagi rumah besar keluarga Kuran yang sejak ditinggalkan Zero selalu memiliki aura melankolis di dalamnya, hanya saja Ren tak melihat sisi positif itu seperti yang ia bayangkan karena Ren yang egois ini selalu memiliki cara pandang yang berbeda. Sifat Arisa itu sering membuat siapapun salah paham dan kalau Ren tidak tahu, ia pasti akan mengira istri ayahnya itu sesungguhnya jatuh cinta pada Ren dan menarik perhatiannya adalah cara yang tepat untuk mengatakan Arisa itu ada. Pemikiran yang konyol. Ren mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam hati seraya menggelengkan kepala dalam benaknya, tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi.

 _Tapi, merepotkan apa tidak... titah dari Ayah sudah jelas, ia memberiku ultimatum secara tidak langsung,_ kata Ren dalam hati. Ia meringis dalam hati, menahan gejolak perasaan yang tiba-tiba saja memuncak di dalam hatinya. Sang Pangeran berdarah murni tersebut membiarkan lengannya terkulai di atas perutnya untuk sesaat kemudian, tepat di atas buku yang tertelungkup terbuka di atas tubuhnya tersebut, ia masih memejamkan kedua matanya dan membiarkan sang pelayan memberinya belaian singkat pada rambutnya.

Sesungguhnya apa yang Ren inginkan dengan pulang ke rumah adalah untuk beristirahat dan tidak menginginkan gangguan seperti ini, hanya saja nasib baik memang jarang berpihak pada Ren karena begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di wilayah kediaman besar keluarga Kuran ia pasti akan menemukan masalah seperti ini. Salah satu alasan yang membuat sang Pangeran malas untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Meski demikian tempat itu adalah rumahnya, akan tidak baik bila ia tidak pulang ke rumah meski dalam 50 tahun terakhir ia tidak menganggap rumahnya sebagai rumah lagi. Ren menghembuskan nafas panjang lagi, jiwanya merasakan berat yang seharusnya tak ia rasakan.

Semilir angin yang membelai hutan tersebut dan menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan kering di sana mulai berhenti berhembus, memberikan kesunyian pada tempat itu tanpa ada suara desiran angin maupun goyahan dari pepohonan. Pergerakan aura yang menyelimuti hutan lebat tersebut begitu terasa, membuat Ren yang terlena dalam ayunan mimpi serta terkaan lamunannya itu langsung membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam, dan pada saat yang sama tangan Kaoru yang membelai helaian rambut berwarna perak milik Ren langsung berhenti sebelum ia menoleh ke arah utara, tepat di depan mereka.

"Ren-sama," panggil Kaoru, nada yang ia gunakan terdengar begitu hati-hati dan Ren mampu menangkap secercah keraguan di dalamnya. Ren tak akan menyalahkan pelayannya untuk memiliki nada itu ketika ia sendiri juga merasakan sebuah aura yang sama.

Aura kedatangan dari beberapa individual yang mendekat ke arah mereka tersebut terasa begitu kuat, karena itu angin yang bertiup semilir tadi tak berani untuk mendekat, begitu pula dengan suara beberapa hewan kini membisu dan meninggalkan desiran nafas keduanya saja yang terdengar. Apapun yang mendekat itu bisa dipastikan adalah sosok dari beberapa orang dengan kekuatan yang tak bisa diperkirakan, bayang-bayang senja yang mengancam matahari untuk lengser pun tak membantu suasana itu menjadi tenang kembali.

Ren yang masih belum beranjak dari posisi tidurannya di lantai hutan dan menggunakan pangkuan sang pelayan sebagai bantal itu hanya menatap lurus ke atas, menatap langit yang sedikit terhalang oleh rimbunnya warna hijau dari dedaunan hutan, eskpresi bosan serta netral yang terpancar di wajahnya itu tak berubah sedikit pun meski aura kedatangan dari beberapa individual yang kuat ia rasakan dari arah utara semakin terasa. Mendekat, semakin lama semakin dekat sampai sosok bayangan yang terlihat kecil dari arah yang sama begitu beraninya menyentuh bayang-bayang kekuasaan milik Ren dan memberitahukan keberadaan mereka yang dalam hitungan detik akan berada di sana.

"Aku tahu itu," jawab Ren terhadap panggilan Kaoru pada namanya setelah ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat lamanya. "Tenang saja, mereka bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan menyerangku di tempat ini. Kediaman Kuran, kediaman milik Raja vampire yang artinya bila mereka berbuat sesukanya mereka harus menjawab pada Ayah."

Degupan jantung yang terdengar begitu keras mampu Ren dengar dari sosok pelayannya, meskipun Ren sudah mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja dengan kehadiran baru dari beberapa aura kuat ini, kelihatannya Kaoru masih menunjukkan perasaan khawatirnya, hal itu justru membuatnya sedikit lebih terhibur. Namun karena sang Pangeran tak menginginkan sang pelayan semakin khawatir maka ia pun beranjak dari posisi tidurannya tadi untuk duduk tepat hadapan Kaoru, dengan kedua bola mata lavendernya tersebut menatap lurus ke depan, menyajikan punggungnya untuk menghalangi Kaouru dari sosok yang akan datang tersebut. Ia menyerahkan buku yang tadi berada di pangkuannya pada Kaoru.

Bibirnya mengatup dengan rapat, punggungnya pun sedikit tertekuk ke depan dengan lengan kanannya memeluk salah satu lutut kaki yang menempel pada dada dan menjadi tumpuan dagunya. Meski Ren terlihat begitu rileks seperti tak ada apapun yang akan menghampirinya, namun semua orang tidaklah bodoh untuk menyerang sang Pangeran begitu saja. Ia memiliki pertahanan yang kuat dan selalu awas, sepertinya hidup dimana dunia itu dipenuhi oleh marabahaya sudah membuatnya menjadi seorang laki-laki yang mampu untuk mengenali bahaya serta mengetahui bagaimana untuk menanggulanginya. Insting bertahan hidup dari sisi dominan monster yang ada di dalam tubuhnya itu telah membuat Ren untuk tidak terus bergantung pada sosok sang Ayah dan mendiang Ibu Ren.

Tiga buah bayangan yang berasal dari dalam hutan itu pun pada akhirnya muncul di hadapan Ren dan Kaoru dengan efek yang begitu mendramatisir. Mereka bertiga seperti terbuat dari bayangan, terbungkus oleh jubah berwarna hitam pekat yang menutupi tubuh mereka dari kepala sampai kaki, hanya bagian bawah wajah mereka saja yang terlihat dan terekspos pada penglihatan Ren. Ketiga sosok berjubah hitam tersebut tak mengucapkan apapun untuk beberapa saat lamanya, begitu pula dengan Ren yang lebih memilih untuk mengamati tamu tak diundangnya tersebut dari tempatnya duduk dengan santai. Mereka bertiga bukan dari asosiasi pemburu yang baru berdiri akhir-akhir ini, karena Ren tahu asosiasi tak mungkin menerima seorang vampire sebagai anggota mereka meski mereka mau bekerja sama dengan Ren dan ayahnya, dan tentu saja ketiga sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapan sang Pangeran bersama pelayan setianya itu adalah vampire, tiga sosok vampire yang Ren yakini adalah vampire berdarah murni. Kelihatannya mereka bertiga tidak repot-repot untuk menyembunyikan aura kehadiran mereka, bicara mengenai arogansi ketika bertemu dengan sang Pangeran vampire itu sendiri.

Bukan anggota asosiasi pemburu vampire namun juga bukan dari anggota senat vampire yang Ren dan ayahnya dirikan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, bukan pula vampire berdarah murni yang pernah Ren temui sebelumnya. Siapapun mereka, kelihatannya ketiga sosok vampire misterius ini memiliki urusan dengan sang Pangeran melihat ketiganya sampai repot-repot mampir untuk bertemu dengan Ren ketimbang langsung menuju kediaman keluarga Kuran. Meski demikian, baik Ren dan ketiga tamunya itu masih diam membisu, menciptakan ketegangan singkat yang bahkan roh angin pun tak berani untuk mengusik mereka beberapa saat lamanya.

Ketika dua menit hampir berlalu yang dihabiskan oleh keempat vampire berdarah murni itu dengan saling menatap dan mengamati, barulah reaksi berbeda pun terlihat dari tamu yang tak diundang tersebut, mereka tiba-tiba saja berlutut di hadapan sang Pangeran vampire yang masih setia mengamati ketiganya dengan tenang.

"Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada Ren-sama yang telah sudi untuk menemui kami bertiga," figur yang berada di tengah tiba-tiba bersuara, dan dengan tangan kanannya pun ia menyingkap kerudung jubah yang ia kenakan untuk memperlihatkan sosok seorang laki-laki di sana.

Laki-laki itu terlihat seperti orang berusia 30 tahunan dengan rambut pendek berwarna merah menyala dan sepasang mata topaz yang begitu indah. Senyuman kecil di wajah tampannya itu menandakan kalau ia adalah orang yang begitu kalem, namun semua itu tak akan menipu Ren karena apa yang terlihat di depan matanya itu belum tentu adalah apa yang orang itu miliki. Dan sebagai vampire berdarah murni, Ren sangat yakin kalau laki-laki dengan rambut merah darah itu usianya jauh lebih tua daripada kelihatannya, aura yang keluar dari sosoknya sudah mampu mengatakan hal yang demikian.

"Tak masalah, karena kelihatannya baik aku mau menemui kalian apa tidak kalian akan mencoba apapun untuk menarik perhatianku sampai aku mau bertemu dengan kalian bertiga," ucap Ren yang mana membuat laki-laki berambut merah tersebut mengulas sebuah seringai tipis, ucapan sang Pangeran itu adalah benar adanya. Dan Ren mampu melihat kedua teman laki-laki itu juga memiliki senyuman yang sama. "Rasanya tak adil bagiku kalau kalian bertiga mengetahui siapa aku namun aku tak mengetahui siapa kalian, bukan? Bagaimana kalau perkenalan kalian lakukan di sini."

Ren tidak memberikan sugesti untuk melakukan perkenalan, namun ia memberikan perintah kepada mereka bertiga untuk mengatakan siapa mereka dan ada urusan apa mereka menemuinya. Hal yang terakhir itu tak perlu Ren ucapkan dari mulutnya, karena secara tidak langsung pertanyaan itu terikut pada kalimat sarkasme yang ia ucapkan tadi. Tanpa terkecuali, sang Pangeran yang berada dalam penjagaan maksimalnya namun terlihat begitu santai tersebut tak akan membuat dirinya sebagai sasaran empuk dalam permainan yang ketiga tamunya itu bawa untuknya.

Ren melihat bagaimana laki-laki berambut merah yang tengah berlutut di hadapannya itu memberikan seulas senyum tipis yang begitu mirip dengan ular, begitu berbisa meski terlihat kalem dan memiliki banyak makna di dalamnya. Satu hal yang pasti, ketiga orang ini sangat berbahaya. Meski demikian Ren sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, ia masih terlihat santai untuk beberapa saat lamanya meski ia begitu tahu Kaoru yang berada di sampingnya itu merasa tegang dan sama sekali tidak tenang seperti Ren sendiri.

"Betapa lancangnya saya sampai tidak memperkenalkan diri saya kepada Anda, Ren-sama. Saya adalah kepala keluarga Suoh, Suoh Takashi yang juga merupakan tangan kanan dari Sanosuke-sama," kata laki-laki itu dengan penuh kepercayaan diri di sana.

Suoh Takashi, Ren pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya meski ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang bersangkutan dalam keluarga tersebut. Keluarga Suoh adalah satu dari beberapa keluarga vampire berdarah murni yang terkenal akan kenetralan mereka, mereka tak masuk ke dalam ikatan keluarga kerajaan vampire maupun ingin bekerjasama dengan pihak pemburu vampire seperti keluarga Kuran, mereka sangat misterius karena tak satupun berita miring mengenai keluarga itu pernah didengar oleh semua orang. Benar-benar keluarga yang tertutup dari dunia luar, dan betapa terkejutnya Ren karena orang yang menjadi kepala keluarga Suoh mau repot-repot menemuinya sendiri. Seorang petinggi dari keluarga netral ingin bertemu dengannya, benar-benar mencurigakan menurutnya.

Namun semuanya itu tak sebanding dengan pengetahuan yang dibawa oleh Takashi kepada Ren, mengenai dirinya yang merupakan tangan kanan dari seorang vampire bernama Sanosuke.

"Nagare Sanosuke?" Jelas Ren dalam sebuah pertanyaan kepada sang tamu, kedua matanya tersebut tak beralihkan dari sosok sang tamu barang sedikit pun.

Suoh menganggukkan kepalanya, mengkonfirmasi ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Ren sebagai sebuah kebenaran.

"Benar, Ren-sama. Apa Anda pernah mendengar tentang aliansi Ksatria Walpurgis? Sebuah organisasi yang bergerak pada kentetralan untuk menciptakan perdamaian dunia, Sanosuke-sama adalah pemimpin dari Ksatria Walpurgis dan kami bertiga adalah anggota dari organisasi tersebut."

Ini kali pertama Ren mendengar organisasi yang didirikan oleh Nagare, sesuatu yang keberadaan serta tujuannya tersebut membuat Ren ragu. Ia tahu siapa Nagare dan pernah bertemu dengannya sekali dalam sebuah gala yang diadakan oleh keluarga Kuran dua ratus tahun yang lalu, namun sayangnya dari interaksi yang mereka lakukan pada saat itu Ren tak mampu membaca sosok Nagare dengan baik, dan karena itu ia menghiraukan keberadaannya sampai nama laki-laki itu terucap dari bibir Suoh. Sebenarnya apa itu Ksatria Walpurgis yang didirikan oleh Nagare dan beranggotakan mereka bertiga ini?

"Keberadaan kami di sini adalah ingin memberitahukan kalau kami ada, Ren-sama. Kami bukanlah organisasi yang berbahaya karena tujuan utama Ksatria Walpurgis adalah untuk menciptakan kedamaian dunia dengan cara apapun," ujar Suoh lagi, seringai tipis yang terpatri di bibirnya itu tak pudar sedikit pun meski ia berada di bawah tatapan tajam seorang Kuran Ren yang mengintimidasi tersebut. "Baik keluarga kerajaan dan pemburu vampire tidak perlu khawatir mengenai kedamaian dunia, kami ada di sini untuk melayani kalian semua."

Benar-benar organisasi yang mencurigakan, ucapan manis yang keluar dari mulut Suoh seperti memiliki artian ganda yang membuat tengkuk Ren merinding. Perdamaian dunia itu adalah sebuah ucapan yang begitu besar, bahkan mendiang ibunya saja yang mencita-citakan akan perdamaian dunia tahu betul kalau ucapan tersebut adalah omong kosong besar yang tercipta dari angan-angan belaka. Dalam artian singkat, kecurigaan Ren mengenai Suoh dan kawan-kawannya itu semakin meningkat. Menciptakan perdamaian dunia itu artinya harus ada pengorbanan yang sangat besar dan jumlahnya tak terkira, apapun itu Ren menemukan ada yang janggal di sini, entah apa itu ia masih belum dapat menjangkaunya.

Sang Pangeran vampire berdarah murni tersebut masih setia mendengarkan dalam diam, tak sekalipun ia menginterupsi ucapan monoton milik Suoh maupun menanggapi sosok Kaoru yang terlihat semakin tak nyaman berada di tempat itu dalam hitungan detik. Ren masih menimang-nimang mengenai organisasi baru yang ia ketahui dari Suoh, dan entah kenapa selama Suoh terus menjelaskan mengapa organisasi ini begitu netral dan sebagainya perasaan Ren akan kejanggalan tersebut semakin bertambah kuat. Dari ucapan Suoh ia bisa menilai kalau Ksatria Walpurgis ini adalah organisasi yang kuat dan besar dimana sebagian anggotanya berasal dari aliansi vampire berdarah murni serta bangsawan, bahkan tak elak kemungkinan mereka memiliki pemburu vampire berada di dalamnya. Bila saja Ren itu adalah orang polos yang memiliki kepositifan tak berubah dalam dirinya, ia mungkin tak akan mencurigai Ksatria Walpurgis barang sedikit pun, bahkan kemungkinan besar sang Pangeran akan langsung menyutujui didirikan organisasi ini sebelum menawarkan diri untuk bergabung. Tetapi sayangnya, Ren bukanlah orang yang memiliki kepositifan tak berubah seperti dulu, oleh karena itu sudah sewajarnya bila ia memiliki perasaan mencurigai seperti itu.

 _"Meskipun nyawaku adalah taruhan untuk menciptakan perdamaian, aku akan melakukannya,"_

Kedua mata lavender milik Ren sedikit terbuka lebar ketika ucapan dari sang Ibu terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya. Ia mengingat hal itu. Ungkapan terakhir seperti mereka berpisah untuk selama-lamanya, kebijakan milik sang Ibu yang Ren warisi itu mampu menafsirkan arti dari ucapan Zero. Ia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya saat ini.

Ren tak perlu menebak-nebak tujuan utama ketiga anggota Ksatria Walpurgis yang datang kepadanya seperti ini, yang kelihatan begitu damai namun bayangan yang ada di bawah mereka mengatakan arti yang lain, dan Ren adalah master dari menggunakan bayangan sehingga ia mampu mendeteksinya terlebih dahulu. Semuanya sudah jelas mengapa mereka repot-repot datang di hadapannya seperti ini.

Tanpa menunggu Suoh menyelesaikan ucapannya mengenai Ksatria Walpurgis, Ren pun mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menyela penjelasan itu, membuat sang vampire berambut merah darah tersebut menghentikan ucapannya di tengah-tengah penjelasan yang disampaikan.

"Tak perlu berbelit-belit dengan menjelaskan apa itu Ksatria Walpurgis, Suoh. Aku akan lebih menghargai kalau kau secara terus terang mengatakan padaku apa tujuan kalian menemuiku di sini," kata Ren yang pada akhirnya mengatakan hal itu, ia tidak menemukan raut keterkejutan di wajah Suoh maupun kedua temannya yang masih mengenakan kerudung jubah mereka itu. Kelihatannya sang kepala keluarga Suoh tersebut sudah memprediksikan kalau cepat atau lambat Ren akan melontarkan keberatan. "Mengapa kau tidak langsung mengatakan kalau kedatangan kalian bertiga di sini adalah menginginkanku untuk bergabung ke dalam organisasi kecil milik kalian? Bukankah itu tujuan dari misi kalian?"

Baik Suoh dan kedua teman satu organisasinya tersebut tak membuang-buang waktu lagi untuk berdiri tegap dari posisi berlutut mereka, ramah tamah serta penghormatan yang mereka berikan kepada sang Pangeran sudah berakhir dan kini mereka sudah memasuki inti dari bisnis yang mereka bawa. Tak sekalipun Ren merasa terintimidasi meski ia tahu ketiga vampire yang ada di hadapannya ini lebih tua darinya, ia hanya menatap mereka dengan kalem dan tak terganggu sedikit pun.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Pangeran vampire berdarah murni, Kuran Ren-sama. Kurasa kami tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengatakan tujuan utama kami berada di tempat ini dan menghadap pada Anda, Ren-sama, seperti yang Anda tebak kami ingin menawari Anda untuk bergabung bersama Ksatria Walpurgis," sahut Suoh dengan senyum yang begitu lebar terpatri di wajahnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu percaya diri kalau aku akan bergabung dengan klub yang kalian dirikan itu, Suoh?" Tanya Ren pada akhirnya, ia pun beranjak dari posisi duduknya dengan berdiri tegap tanpa ada tekanan sedikit pun. _Overcoat_ berwarna cokelat yang ia kenakan langsung berjalan senada dengan gerakannya.

"Perdamaian, Ren-sama. Semua orang tahu kalau Anda begitu menjunjung tinggi keinginan yang Zero-sama miliki, yaitu menciptakan perdamaian antara bangsa manusia, vampire, dan pemburu vampire. Ksatria Walpurgis memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan Zero-sama, yaitu menciptakan perdamaian dan menghentikan perang yang telah berlangsung sejak lama. Oleh karena itu saya sangat optimis kalau Anda mau bergabung bersama kami," jawab Suoh. "Bagaimana, Ren-sama? Mari membangun dunia ini dengan perdamaian yang kita ciptakan bersama."

Suoh mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Ren, dengan sorot mata yang penuh akan keoptimisan serta kepercayaan diri yang begitu besar, dan tanpa perlu menjadi seorang jenius Ren sudah tahu kalau Suoh menginginkan sang Pangeran untuk menjabat tangannya. Bergabung dengan mereka semua dalam sebuah organisasi bernama Ksatria Walpurgis.

Kedua mata lavender milik sang Pangeran menyipit, tak suka akan semua itu meski yang bersangkutan masih diam membisu dan tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Ia membiarkan beberapa detik berlalu sejak Suoh mengulurkan tangannya, sehingga ketika detik keduapuluh berlalu vampire dari keluarga Suoh tersebut merasakan senyumnya memudar sebelum perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya, merasa ditolak oleh Ren secara tidak langsung.

"Ren-sama?" Panggil Suoh yang sedikit kebingungan, kedua rekannya yang berdiri sedikit di belakang sosok besar milik Suoh itu juga sama bingungnya melihat sang Pangeran masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sepertinya mereka semua terlalu yakin kalau sang Pangeran akan menerima ajakan itu, terlebih dengan bujukan kalau semua itu adalah keinginan dari sang Raja vampire kedua sendiri yang memang terkenal menginginkan perdamaian. Mereka sama sekali tak berpikir kalau Ren akan terdiam dan tak bergerak sama sekali, hanya mengawasi mereka bertiga dengan tatapan netral yang begitu dingin tersebut.

Ketika angin semilir mulai berhembus ke arah mereka, Ren pun menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menahan rambutnya untuk tidak mampir ke wajahnya maupun menghalau pandangannya. Punggungnya yang tegap itu mengindikasikan kalau penjagaan sang Pangeran tak pernah turun barang sedikit pun, terutama ketika ia berada di hadapan tiga orang vampire berdarah murni yang ia yakini memiliki maksud yang sama sekali tidak murni. Sang Pangeran pun mendengus singkat ketika ia melihat keraguan yang mulai tampak pada sosok Suoh.

"Katakan padaku, Suoh, mengapa aku harus bergabung dengan Ksatria Walpurgis?" Tanya Ren untuk sekali lagi tanpa berpaling dari sosok Suoh yang masih setia menghadap di sana.

Ren melihat bagaimana senyuman lebar pun mulai terukir di bibir Suoh, sebuah senyuman yang tak memiliki makna serta tak direfleksikan oleh kedua mata vampire itu. Bila ada satu hal yang bisa Ren deskripsikan mengenai kepala keluarga Suoh ini, maka penjilat adalah kata yang tepat.

"Tentu saja, Pangeran, Zero-sama pasti menginginkan perdamaian yang sama seperti Ksatria Walpurgis. Bila Anda bergabung bersama kami maka Anda bisa meneruskan cita-cita milik Zero-sama yang dulu sempat tertunda," jawab Suoh yang mulai menjelaskan, membuat Ren sedikit mual. "Mari, Pangeran, jabatlah tangan saya dan mari kita menciptakan perdamaian di bumi yang menyedihkan ini."

Ketika angin semilir berhenti berhembus di sana, Ren pun membiarkan tangannya terjatuh di sisi tubuhnya sebelum ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Diliriknya sosok Kaoru dari sudut matanya, dan ia pun memberikan anggukan singkat pada sang pelayan sebelum dirinya berbalik dari sosok ketiga vampire tersebut.

"Kita kembali, Kaouru," ujar Ren begitu saja, tak mengindahkan sosok Suoh yang membelalakkan kedua matanya karena ia dihiraukan oleh sang Pangeran.

Kaoru yang sedari tadi ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu langsung mengambil kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Ren, tanpa memberikan tatapan untuk kedua kalinya kepada ketiga tamu tak diundang itu, ia segera mengikuti sosok sang Pangeran untuk kembali ke dalam kediaman besar keluarga Kuran.

Hanya saja begitu langkah kedua diambil oleh sang Pangeran, Suoh pun langsung memanggil nama Ren lagi untuk membuatnya berhenti. Ekspresi penuh keraguan serta ketidakpercayaan atas apa yang terjadi pun tercetak jelas di wajah tampan miliknya. Di lain pihak Ren pun menghibur sang tamu dengan berhenti dalam mengambil langkah lebih jauh lagi, dan ia pun menoleh dari tempatnya berpijak tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat mereka semua.

"Apa maksudnya ini semua, Ren-sama?" Tanya Suoh, ia mengambil dua langkah ke depan, namun satu tatapan dari Ren langsung membuatnya berhenti.

"Bukannya itu semua sudah jelas, aku menolak untuk bekerja sama dengan kalian. Lebih baik kalian segera pulang dan beritahu Nagare kalau Kuran Ren tidak memiliki niat sedikit pun untuk bergabung dengan Ksatria Walpurgis," ujar Ren dengan tenang. Ia paling tak suka dengan orang yang menggunakan nama ibunya sebagai alasan untuk memperalatnya, dan mereka sudah melakukan itu untuk mencapai tujuan mereka. Benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan. "Kaoru, kita segera kembali ke kediaman utama. Kita tak bisa membuat Arisa dan Ayah menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Ucapan terakhirnya itu adalah bohong, bahkan tanpa perlu mendengar sanggahan dari Kaoru ia sudah tahu kalau Kaoru menganggapnya sebagai pembohong ulung di sana yang menggunakan alasan itu untuk segera pergi dari hadapan tiga orang anggota Ksatria Walpurgis. Kalau boleh memilih, Ren sendiri pasti akan senang hati untuk tidak menghadiri acara makan malam yang Arisa adakan untuk merayakan ulangtahunnya, ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan suatu hal yang sia-sia macam itu dan terlebih kehadiran Arisa sedikit mengganggunya. Namun, bila menghadiri makan malam itu bisa membuatnya untuk terhindar dari ketiga orang vampire sombong yang terus membujuknya untuk bergabung dalam organisasi bernama Ksatria Walpurgis tersebut, dan terlebih lagi dengan bujukan kalau semua itu adalah kehendak Zero, maka Ren akan menghadiri acara makan malam yang Arisa adakan. Dan itulah yang kini diambil oleh sang Pangeran.

Hanya saja belum juga Ren mengambil langkah ke depan, bumi tempatnya berpijak pun bergoyang dan tanah yang ada di hadapannya terbelah sebelum naik ke atas permukaan, membentuk sebuah pagar kokoh dari tanah serta bebatuan yang membuat jalan Ren untuk kembali menjadi terhambat. Sang Pangeran vampire yang menemukan itu memilih untuk tak bergerak sedikit pun, bahkan ia lebih memilih untuk menatap tembok besar yang muncul di hadapannya itu dengan tenang.

"Maafkan kami karena melakukan perbuatan lancang, Ren-sama, namun perintah yang Nagare-sama berikan pada kami adalah membujuk Anda untuk ikut bersama kami, baik Anda mau ikut dengan sendiri maupun secara paksa," suara seorang perempuan yang berada di sisi kiri Suoh pun mulai terdengar.

Helaan nafas pelan pun terdengar dari sosok sang Pangeran, ia kembali berpikir kalau hari ini sepertinya akan menjadi lebih panjang dari apa yang ia harapkan. Tidak hanya dirinya tadi harus melakukan konfrontasi dengan sang Ayah serta memiliki janji makan malam bersama kelurganya dan menerima kehadiran dua orang baru itu, namun tiga orang vampire utusan Ksatria Walpurgis yang sesungguhnya tidak ia ketahui itu dengan sombongnya mencoba menyeret Ren untuk ikut dengannya.

"Apa ada alasan khusus kenapa Nagare menginginkanku untuk bergabung dengan organisasi yang ia dirikan?" Ia pun bertanya pada akhirnya, dan tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya itu ia pun menggunakan auranya untuk menghantam tembok tebal dari tanah di hadapannya dengan kuat, membuat penghalang yang vampire wanita ciptakan tersebut retak dari berbagai arah sebelum hancur berkeping-keping di hadapan Ren.

Sang Pangeran pun menghiraukan asap tebal yang bergumul di sana akibat hancurnya tanah tersebut, ia pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadapi mereka semua. Kaoru yang berada di sampingnya pun langsung mengeluarkan belati yang menjadi senjatanya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Anda adalah orang penting yang Nagare-sama inginkan. Kami tidak ingin menggunakan kekerasan dan melukai Anda, Ren-sama, jadi kami mohon Anda mau ikut bersama kami dengan baik-baik tanpa perlu kami menggunakan paksaan maupun kekerasan," ujar Suoh lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Nagare begitu percaya diri seperti ini, mengirimkan tiga orang utusannya untuk menjemputku dan dengan sombongnya mendeklarasikan kalau mereka bisa memaksaku," sahut Ren, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil yang maknanya tak sampai pada kedua matanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, sepertinya aku tak mempunyai pilihan lain lagi."

Saat ketiga vampire itu menganggap ucapan terakhir dari Ren sebagai penyerahan diri, mereka pun mau tak mau tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tanpa mencurigai apapun mereka pun akan mengambil langkah ke depan untuk memangkas jarak mereka dengan sang Pangeran, namun sayangnya usaha untuk mendekati sang Pangeran itu terasa begitu sulit serta sia-sia saat tanpa disadari mereka merasakan tubuh mereka berat serta ada sebuah tarikan ke belakang. Ketiganya membelalakkan mata saat mereka melihat warna hitam dari bayangan di bawah pijakan melilit tubuh mereka dengan begitu erat, tarikan dari bayangan itu langsung membuat badan mereka limbung sebelum ketiganya terlempar ke belakang.

Mereka melupakan satu hal mengenai sang Pangeran sebelum datang ke tempat ini, mereka lupa kalau sang Pangeran memiliki kemampuan unik untuk memanipulasi bayangan. Bahkan Nagare sendiri menjuluki sang Pangeran sebagai Shadow Mage dari keluarga Kuran, orang berbahaya yang harus dihindari bila mereka bertarung dengan satu sama lain. Tak peduli betapa mudanya sang Pangeran, kemampuannya sebagai vampire berdarah murni dalam generasi kedua itu sudah mampu membuatnya sebagai orang yang berbahaya dan ditakuti.

 _"Kemampuan dari Kuran Zero dan kebijaksanaannya yang terkombinasi menjadi satu berada dalam diri anak itu, hanya orang bodoh yang akan memandang Kuran Ren dengan sebelah mata hanya karena ia adalah seorang vampire muda yang belum genap berusia 1000 tahun. Jangan pernah menjadikan usia sebagai patokan,"_

Peringatan dari Nagare yang Suoh terima sebelum pergi menemui target mereka pun kini mulai ia ingat lagi, ia telah melupakan hal itu karena kesombongannya serta bayangan keyakinan kalau Ren akan terpedaya menyelimuti dirinya. Ia baru sadar akan semua itu saat bayangan miliknya yang dimanipulasi oleh sang Pangeran mulai menyerangnya. Suoh pun langsung memanufer tubuhnya dan melakukan salto di udara agar keseimbangannya tidak goyah setelah ia terlempar ke belakang, dengan mulus ia pun mendarat di atas tanah dengan salah satu lututnya menyenth permukaan tanah. Ia pun menatap sosok sang vampire yang berusia jauh lebih muda dari dirinya dengan dingin, bila sang Pangeran tak mau diajak secara baik-baik maka ia dan kedua rekannya pun akan terpaksa untuk menggunakan kekerasan.

"Anda tak memberi kami pilihan lain, Ren-sama," ujar Suoh yang dalam detik berikutnya langsung melesat ke depan menggunakan kecepatan superiornya untuk menyerang Ren.

Kedua mata Suoh yang kini berubah warna menjadi merah darah pun langsung bertemu dengan milik Ren yang masih berwarna lavender kalem tersebut. Ia pun mengayunkan tangannya, dimana kuku jemarinya yang begitu panjang langsung mengacung ke depan dan siap untuk mencabik-cabik sosok sang Pangeran.

Kaoru yang terkejut akan semua itu langsung membuka kedua matanya dengan lebar kala melihat sosok Suoh melesat dengan cepat, mencoba untuk menyerang Ren yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dan masih tak bergerak sedikit pun. Ia takut kalau Ren akan terluka.

"REN-SAMA!" Teriak Kaoru, ia pun berlari untuk menghampiri sosok Ren dan mencoba untuk menghalangi serangan dari Suoh.

Tak ada yang mampu berbicara maupun bernafas barang sedikit pun, sebab yang mereka ketahui berikutnya adalah lantai hutan tempat mereka berpijak pun langsung bergetar dengan hebat sebelum ledakan pun terdengar dalam radius yang cukup jauh. Apa yang Ren ramalkan sebelumnya benar-benar terjadi, kehadiran ketiga tamu tak diundangnya itu memang akan menimbulkan kekacauan di tempat itu.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah membaca, memfavoritkan, memfollow, dan memberi review untuk fanfic ini

Author: Sky


End file.
